Tocando las estrellas
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: El solamente quería poseerla, y el mejor método para hacerlo era chantajeándola...Para el reto del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, como están, estoy de vuelta gracias al reto lanzado por mi hermana del alma ILDM, "Tu dentro de Hogwarts", en realidad pensé que no iba a poder participar, pero aqui estoy fiel a la causa, aunque creo que no podré cumplir con el tiempo establecido... no importa, de todos modos publicaré la historia para que vea la luz.

El reto consistia en lo siguiente: **Les reto a crearse a si mismas/os dentro de los muros del castillo, puede ser en la epoca de su preferencia...merodeadores, en la epoca de fundadores...primera guerra, segunda guerra...nueva generacion...cuando quieran, pueden estar en cualquier casa, PERO deben tener algun tipo de relacion, bien puede ser amistosa, de odio o de amooorrr...con un Slytherin.**

He de decir que se desarrolla despues de la guerra, se me dan bien estos personajes en esa época, cuando todo esta aún muy tenso pero ellos finalmente pueden ver una luz al final de su camino, el personaje que me carateriza se llama Gabriella Scott-Harris y traté de hacerla lo más parecida a mi posible... aunque mejorando algunas cosas, claro.

Bien, aprovecho para mandar saludos y besos a mis hermanas del alma **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanzca**, las quiero mucho aunque no se los diga seguido...

Disclaimer: Todo en este universo es de la rubia mas aclamada... lo demás OBVIO es producto de mi mente loquita...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**Chapter 1**

1de Septiembre.

Cientos de estudiantes regresaban al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería después de los horribles acontecimientos suscitados en la llamada Segunda Guerra, en la que El Salvador Harry Potter, junto a Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, además de los demás miembros del E.D. y los restantes miembros de la Orden del Fénix, enfrentaron a Tom Riddle, autonombrado Lord Voldemort, y en la cual el castillo quedó bastante dañado.

Tuvo que pasar un año completo para que el mismo fuera restaurado, y después de esto, al fin llegó el momento en el cual sería nuevamente habitado por todos aquellos que estaban sedientos de conocimientos y aventuras.

El Gran Comedor bullía de actividad, pues cientos de alumnos hablaban entre si, abrazándose y sonriendo por la felicidad que les producía haber sobrevivido a la guerra, y por consiguiente, reencontrarse nuevamente en su amado colegio.

En la mesa de las serpientes, sin embargo, todos se encontraban silenciosos, como si quisieran pasar desapercibidos. Se observaban entre sí, algunos con recelo y otros tantos, los más pequeños, con el terror pintado en sus rostros, como si esperaran que de un momento a otro, los mayores se levantaran enarbolando sus varitas en alto y les lanzaran una maldición imperdonable.

Pero sobre todo, lo que brillaba en los ojos de cada uno de los integrantes de la casa de Salazar era, por demás obvio, la curiosidad y la admiración. Admiración hacia los que sabían, habían sido seguidores de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y curiosidad por saber cual seria su manera de actuar ahora que contaban con el desprecio y el odio de todo el mundo mágico.

Al final de la larga mesa oscura de las serpientes, cinco chicos se mantenían a la expectativa, ignorando a todo el comedor, dedicando miradas despectivas y retadoras de vez en cuando hacia quienes, envalentonados por el nuevo status logrado después del final de la guerra, querían cobrarse todas y cada una de las afrentas que esas cinco serpientes les debían. Si se atrevían, claro.

Una pelinegra observaba a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, moviendo nerviosamente su pierna por debajo de la mesa, mientras el moreno a su lado, apretaba su mano en un gesto de calma, infundiéndole la tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir él mismo. Todos sabían que ella era la más odiada de todos, pues había sido ella quien sugirió que "San Potter" fuera entregado a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ganándose el desprecio de toda la escuela, y la inmediata expulsión de toda la casa de Salazar.

A su lado, una callada castaña observaba la mesa absorta, buscando la fortaleza de antaño, como si la oscura madera frente a ella pudiera infundarle el coraje necesario para levantar la barbilla y volver a ser la orgullosa serpiente que era. Frente a ella, a un costado de un rubio muy altivo, que miraba a todos con gesto retador, se encontraba un castaño de ojos azul cobalto, quien la miraba fijamente, tratando de sacarla de ese ensimismamiento en el que se había sumido prácticamente desde que arribaron al castillo.

La vida no había sido fácil para ellos, pero ahora que tenían una segunda oportunidad, estaban firmemente seguros de que no la desaprovecharían por nada… ni por nadie. Por eso, en lugar de mirar a todos con el típico gesto de "eres basura, no mereces tocar ni la suela de mis zapatos", se limitaban a observar con indiferencia a todo aquel que quisiera enfrentarlos, evitando así las represalias que sabían iban a llegar de un momento a otro.

A lo lejos se vislumbraba en la mesa de profesores cómo se preparaban para iniciar la cena con el acostumbrado discurso de siempre. Pero en esta ocasión, a falta de la figura imponente del ex director Albus Dumbledore, la nueva directora Minerva Mcgonagall, se preparaba para dar el tan esperado discurso.

Una agitada Millicent caminaba presurosa hacia el final de la mesa, mientras trataba de abotonar su túnica escolar, batallando en el proceso con la blanca camisa del uniforme, la cual se encontraba por fuera de la falda. Quien la conociera diría que siempre había sido así, pero la razón del desaliño caminaba despreocupadamente a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra ajustando descuidadamente la corbata anudada a su cuello, con una sonrisa enorme instalada en su rostro, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Ravenclaw, para sentarse junto a una rubia soñadora que lo miraba pícaramente.

Millicent llegó como pudo a la mesa de las serpientes, sentándose casi de un salto a un lado de Daphne, quien al sentir la presencia a su lado, levantó la vista para posarla en la recién llegada. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la ojiverde cuando la otra castaña la miró, mientras le hacía una seña discreta de que debía acomodarse en cabello, el cual había estado prolijamente peinado en una coleta alta, pero debido a cierta actividad física hecha con anterioridad, algunos mechones caían sueltos a los lados de su cara.

Frente a ella, Draco Malfoy las observaba pensativo, después de todo el reconocía las huellas que deja una follada rápida, sonrió para sus adentros, pues quien hubiera imaginado que la niña obesa y callada de antaño iba a convertirse en semejante mujer, de curvas suaves y atractivas, pero eso es lo bueno de la adolescencia, que elimina lo que no sirve y da paso a lo que seremos el resto de nuestras vidas.

En un gesto por demás inusual en él, acercó una copa llena de jugo de calabaza hacia la recién llegada, quien lo miró estupefacta durante algunos minutos, mientras los demás esperaban sus reacciones con sumo interés, quizás preguntándose el porqué del gesto del rubio, aunque creían que era mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Después de algunos momentos de aturdimiento, la castaña aceptó la copa que le era ofrecida, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras se disponía a beber de ella.

Los ojos del rubio vagaban por los rostros a su alrededor, mientras pensaba en lo incómodas y aburridas que serían las siguientes semanas dentro del castillo, pues seguramente serían tratados como parias, y tendría que utilizar toda su paciencia y autocontrol para mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por las provocaciones que sabía eran seguro que llegarían.

Fue en esos momentos en los que cavilaba sobre lo que sería su nueva vida, cuando una sensual voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Mills, te dejaste esto a mitad del pasillo- dijo una rubia ojiverde, quien se encontraba parada a un costado de la castaña.

-¡Ah! Gracias Ella- dijo la castaña, sonrojándose en el acto, al darse cuenta en el estado en el que había quedado su corbata, completamente arrugada- me has salvado de un castigo-

-No es nada, pero deberían tener más cuidado, la próxima vez no seré yo quien los encuentre…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa, ante la llamada de atención de la directora- nos vemos luego…-

La castaña sintió las miradas de sus compañeros, mientras se giraba hacia ellos lentamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para justificarse delante de ellos. Pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver a los chicos con la boca abierta, observando fijamente hacia el lugar por donde la rubia había desaparecido.

Y es que no era para menos, la ya mencionada chica era una completa belleza, de largo y rizado cabello rubio oscuro, con unos enormes y expresivos ojos verde azulados, de piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas, con una boca en forma de corazón y unos labios rojos como una fresa, y cuyo cuerpo esbelto y atlético se adivinaba por debajo de su túnica.

-Y bien Millie, ¿quien era esa chica?- inquirió Pansy, a quien no le gustó para nada la forma en que Blaise se quedó mirando a la chica, mientras apretaba sus puños por debajo de la mesa. La experiencia vivida en la guerra había cambiado un poco su manera de ser, haciéndola un poco visceral, pues nunca antes hubiera hecho gala de sus celos ante ninguno de ellos, hasta ahora.

Los cinco chicos se quedaron observándola, en espera de que revelara la identidad de la misteriosa chica.

-Bueno, es Gabriella Scott, hermana de Jack, mi novio…- dijo lentamente, mientras veía cómo los chicos se habían quedaron estupefactos, pues seguramente ninguno sabía que tenía novio- está en nuestro mismo año, así que compartiremos algunas clases con ella…-

-Espera, ¿Cómo que en nuestro mismo año?, no parece tener más de quince años, además, ¿porqué nunca la habíamos visto anteriormente?- interrumpió Draco, quien había estado muy callado y pensativo, solamente observando a todos y sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-Bueno Draco, no se porqué nunca la habrás visto tu, pero nosotros ya la conocíamos- dijo Daphne, quien se había decidido a intervenir finalmente ante el azoro de todos.

-¿A sí, de donde?- dijo Pansy.

-Pues de donde va a ser, de aquí, de Hogwarts- dijo Theo.

-Un momento, no debe tener mucho de haber ingresado al colegio, ¿desde cuándo esta estudiando ella aquí?- dijo Draco nuevamente, ya intrigado por su desconocimiento sobre la chica, quien creía parecía ser una persona muy interesante, por obvias razones claro.

-Draco, la conocemos desde que ingresó a Hogwarts, un año después que nosotros…- dijo Blaise mirándolo extrañado- ¿en serio no la recuerdas?-

-No… no la recuerdo-

-Pero si hasta la defendiste de unos chicos que la estaban molestando con sus libros…- dijo nuevamente Daphne.

-¿En serio?, no lo recuerdo…- dijo el rubio pensativo, mientras todos lo miraban confundidos, pues era realmente raro que a el se le "olvidaran" cosas, aún más con una chica que era a ojos de todos realmente hermosa.

-¿Y a que casa pertenece?, tal vez por eso no la recuerda…- quiso saber Pansy.

Blaise la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras le respondía con incredulidad

-Pero Pansy, esta en nuestra misma casa…-

El rubio y la pelinegra abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras dirigían sus miradas asombradas hacia donde estaba sentada la chica, quien reía sobre algo que una de sus compañeras le acababa de contar, meciéndose hacia atrás, moviendo su cabello de su cuello en el proceso y dando espacio para que al retirar el mismo, sobre el lado izquierdo de su túnica, se pudiera ver con claridad el escudo de su casa, así como la corbata verde-plata que adornaba su pálido cuello.

Mientras entraban en un estado de estupefacción, la nueva directora se levanto de su asiento, y después de un carraspeo suave, inicio con el tan esperado discurso.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente a nuestro amado colegio…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La sala común de las serpientes siempre había sido fría y un tanto oscura, con enormes arañas distribuidas a lo largo el techo, las cuales iluminaban de un tono macilento la enorme estancia. Cómodos sillones tapizados en tela verde y oscura se desperdigaban por aquí y por allá, invitando a los jóvenes a participar en las tantas y tantas charlas nocturnas que se llevaban a cabo. Justo en medio de la estancia, la chimenea ardía en fuego verde, confiriendo un tono verdoso a cada objeto que su luz tocaba, contrastando con la oscuridad reinante allá donde la luz de los candelabros y la propia chimenea no alcanzaba a llegar.

El grupo de los cinco, al que pertenecían las serpientes consideradas como las más peligrosas aún dentro de su misma casa, permanecían lánguidamente sentados en uno de los grupos de cómodos sillones que reinaban en la sala, cuyo sillón principal era nuevamente ocupado por quien siempre había sido considerado como el Príncipe de Slytherin, y a quien las miradas disimuladamente soslayadas de sus compañeros de casa le tenían sin cuidado. Que alguien se atreviera a decirle algo, y ya vería, pensaba.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió, mientras una rubia muy risueña entraba casi corriendo, seguida de un castaño muy sonriente, quien en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la sala común de las serpientes, se quedó paralizado, como si hubiera comprendido de pronto que había entrado a la boca del lobo, en este caso, dentro de las fauces de la serpiente.

-Te dije que… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella, cuando se hubo percatado de que el castaño se quedó de una pieza, mientras trataba de abarcar con su vista todo el contorno de la sala común de las serpientes, atónito ante lo que veía.

-Na… nada-repuso el castaño, tragando saliva con la incomodidad ilustrando su rostro moreno, de rasgos masculinamente juveniles, donde la sonrisa fácil que había en sus labios no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos, pues el temor brillaba con fuerza en sus orbes cafés.

-Vamos Aldo, que no muerden-dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano hacia él, divertida ante la situación.

El castaño avanzó hacia ella, tomando fuertemente su mano, como si quisiera captar un poco de la seguridad que embargaba a la pequeña serpiente rubia, quien sonreía burlona ante la turbación de su compañero, realmente no entendía como era posible que aún tuvieran miedo de ellos, si había quedado demostrado en la última batalla que no todos los Slytherin eran seguidores de Voldemort, ella incluida.

El sonido de un carraspeo la saco de sus cavilaciones, mientras se daba la media vuelta, con la mano de Aldo entre las suyas, y se encontraba con la fría mirada gris de un Draco Malfoy que se veía bastante molesto. Suspiro con cansancio, dándose cuenta de que tendría que dar algunas explicaciones, decidiendo en el acto que no tenía por que hacerlo.

-¿Si?- dijo con falsa cortesía.

-¿Quién es y que hace él aquí?- dijo el rubio, en cuya voz vibraba una nota de molestia y algo mas profundo, algo parecido a los celos, pero seguramente era su imaginación, pensó ella, pues Malfoy era bastante improbable que sintiera algo por alguien más que no fuera el mismo.

-Viene conmigo, solamente venimos por un libro y nos vamos-respondió ella inmediatamente, regañándose mentalmente por haberle dado explicaciones- además, esta también es mi sala común, no le veo nada de malo a que invite a mis amigos-

-No has respondido del todo a mi pregunta- inquirió cada vez mas molesto el rubio.

La rubia bufó con impaciencia, mientras a su espalda, el castaño los observaba con timidez, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar alguna confrontación entre las dos serpientes por su causa.

-Es un… amigo, Aldo Muccinni, de Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy de Slytherin- dijo jalando al castaño, colocándolo frente a Malfoy para hacer las debidas presentaciones.

Los varones se quedaron observando unos momentos, midiéndose con la mirada, en una batalla de voluntades sostenidas, perdiendo el Ravenclaw estrepitosamente ante la mirada gélidamente grisácea del rubio frente a él.

-Y bien Malfoy, ¿Algo más?- dijo la rubia impacientemente, moviendo su pie de una forma molesta, resonando sobre la moqueta oscura.

-Sabes que no puede entrar aquí nadie que no sea de esta casa…-

-Si, pero eso era antes de lo de Voldemort ¿no?- dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras internamente se felicitaba por nombrar al fallecido lord oscuro, pues su nombre les producía a muchos una alteración en los nervios bastante considerable, cosa que a ella le tenía sin cuidado- y pues… ahora con los mortífagos en Azkaban… ya nadie juzga a nadie por su sangre…¿o si?-dijo ladeando su cabeza divertida, mientras escudriñaba con los ojos entrecerrados al resto de serpientes, buscando algún gesto sobre lo contrario.

-No… ya no- dijo el rubio quedamente, sin despegar sus ojos grises de los de ella, mandándole auténticas cuchilladas con su mirada, que si esta fuera en realidad cuchillos, ella ya estuviera enterrada tres metros bajo tierra.

-Bien, en vista de ello… _Accio_ libro de _Pociones Avanzadas, _vámonos Aldo- dijo la rubia, mientras guiaba de regreso al castaño hacia la salida, con una sonrisa de triunfo adornando sus labios rojos, mientras su compañero hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por controlar las ganas que tenía por salir corriendo de ahí.

Una vez hubieron salido, y después de algunos momentos incómodos, Pansy bufó con exasperación.

-Pero ¿Quién se cree esa pequeña zorra? ¿Cómo se atreve?, ya verá lo que le pasará por meterse contigo...-

-¡Ya cállate Pansy! ¡No necesito que me defiendan!- siseó el rubio, mientras daba la media vuelta hacia los dormitorios, dejándolos estupefactos.

-Y a este, ¿Qué mosca le picó?- dijo Blaise.

-Una serpiente rubia Blaise, una serpiente rubia…- dijo Theo dando como finalizado el tema.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de ahí, cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación, las chispas saltaban entre ellos, pues la animadversión que sentían uno por el otro hacían imposible su convivencia pacífica, dedicándose a molestarse mutuamente por las mas nimias razones, inventando excusas para molestarse ante la mirada atónita y divertida de toda la casa de Salazar.

Hasta que un afortunado o desafortunado día, según se vea, alguien tuvo la brillante idea de dar a Filch a beber una poción contra la "caída" del cabello, la cual sobra decir que resultó en un completo fracaso, pues al pobre se le cayó el poco cabello que tenía, y pústulas enrojecidas brotaron sobre su cabeza calva.

Se hizo la investigación pertinente, quedando por mucho como responsable el mismísimo Jackson Scott, hermano de Gabriella, quien a pesar de que todos sus conocidos y amigos abogaron con el frente al subdirector Snape y la directora Mcgonagall, fue severamente castigado junto con todos sus compañeros de clase de pociones, evitándole llegar a convertirse en premio anual con mención honorífica, un terrible error si consideramos que el era por mucho muchísimo más inteligente que la propia Hermione Granger.

Así pues, desgraciada o afortunadamente para Draco y Gabriella, tuvieron que compartir castigo, siendo elegidos para limpiar la lechucería del castillo… sin magia.

Y mientras lo hacían, entre excremento, plumas de ave, jabón y frío congelante, un resbalón por parte de la rubia, la ayuda "desinteresada" del rubio, y los escasos centímetros que los separaron mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie, hicieron que la locura comenzara.

Porque cuando la tomó por la estrecha cintura, juntando su cuerpo tibio y suave a su torso, aspirando en el proceso el aroma a fresias en sus cabellos y su aroma natural de mujer en su piel, ya no le importó mucho si no se podían ver ni en pintura, de hecho, lo último que se le pasó por la mente fue que tenía a la chica que le hacía la vida imposible firmemente apresada entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo delgado junto al suyo, sus sensuales curvas de mujer, su aliento cálido contra sus labios, los ojos verdes convertidos en un mar oscuramente embravecido.

Y que decir de lo que sentía ella, a quien el corazón le latía frenéticamente dentro del cuerpo, pues al sentir sus músculos trabajados apresándola contra sí, su fragancia mentolada, el aliento tibio contra sus labios, y la forma en que sus ojos grises la recorrían, con hambre contenida, le hacía estremecer de placer, una sensación cálida recorría su bajo vientre, mientras sentía cómo su sexo se humedecía lentamente y sus bragas quedaban totalmente mojadas por sus fluidos.

La confusión que sintió en su corazón al darse cuenta de que era el egocéntrico, egoísta, niño mimado y presumido de Malfoy quien le provocaba esas sensaciones, quedó de lado cuando lentamente, sin dejar de observarse, sus cuerpos siguieron sus deseos, aproximándose hasta eliminar cualquier distancia entre ellos, juntando sus labios en una batalla de lenguas, húmedas y palpitantes, una lucha encarnizada entre dos serpientes por la supremacía.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, cuando el oxígeno se hizo escaso y fue necesario separarse para recargarlo en sus pulmones, la conciencia golpeó como un mazazo sus cabezas, haciéndolos separarse como repelidos por un imán contrario, con la confusión y la incredulidad bordeando sus orbes oscurecidas por el deseo, temblando por los intensos sentimientos que sentían despiertos en su interior.

Con un "fue un error" balbuceado por él y un "esto no debió pasar" se separaron, mientras un frío intenso los abrazaba, confundidos por el anhelo de volver a estar juntos que le siguió a esto.

Sin mirarse ni una sola vez, siguieron con lo suyo, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, incrédulos por lo que hacía minutos antes vivieron. Cuando por fin terminaron, únicamente se dirigieron una última mirada, antes de desaparecer cada uno por un pasillo distinto, para llegar a la bendita soledad de su habitación, y abandonarse por fin a los miles de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, analizando minuciosamente cada uno de ellos, buscando convencerse de que lo que habían sentido había sido solamente un arrebato.

A partir de ahí, las cosas entre ellos cambiaron radicalmente, ya no se molestaban, ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra para otra cosa que no fuera los deberes que compartían, se observaban de soslayo, sin querer ser ninguno de ellos el que tuviera que tocar el tema de aquel beso, relegándolo al olvido como algo sin importancia.

Así siguieron pasando los días, hasta que sucedió algo que hizo cambiar sus vidas para siempre…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una soleada tarde de sábado, mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros disfrutaban el término de su paseo a Hogsmeade, una agitada trigueña hizo acto de aparición en la biblioteca, arrasando todo a su paso con su andar apurado, buscando con la mirada a su objetivo, a la cual encontró muy ufana sentada en una de los cómodas sillas, completamente ensimismada en su lectura.

Lo que ella no sabía era que mientras todo el mundo se divertía en Hogsmeade, Gabriella se devanaba los sesos por concentrarse en su libro de pociones, sin resultado alguno, pues cada vez que se trataba de concentrarse en algo, el rostro pálido y masculino de Draco Malfoy se dibujaba en su mente e impedía que pusiera atención a cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer.

Aún no sabía como, pero ese estúpido niño mimado se había colado en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, ¡bueno, hasta en la sopa!, pues a cada lugar que volteaba le parecía verlo, el brillo plateado de su cabellera, su sonrisa torcida, su aroma, cada movimiento que hacía, hasta el mas mínimo, le recordaba su cuerpo perfecto y firme contra el suyo, le atormentaba por las noches con sueños indecentes, haciéndola despertarse agitada y completamente bañada en sudor, además de que una penosa humedad se había estado haciendo presente a diario entre sus piernas.

Y que decir entre clases, pues cuando lograba mantener un mínimo de atención, el muy maldito se paseaba frente a ella con sus aires de grandeza, restregándole en su cara su perfección y llenando su cabeza con pensamientos nada decentes, impropios de una mujer bien nacida como ella. Estaba llegando a un límite bastante peligroso, en el que sus deseos se estaban manifestando de una manera salvaje y temía que un mal día terminara a sus pies, rogándole como una zorra que la poseyera.

Con esos caóticos pensamientos estaba cuando la voz alarmada de Inés la sacó de sus pensamientos, quedándose momentáneamente en blanco, observando a su amiga como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

Observó sin ver su piel bronceada, su cuerpo juvenil enfundado en su túnica con el escudo verde-plata, su cabello castaño oscuro, largo y sedoso, prolijamente peinado en una media coleta, sus ojos cafés inundados de preocupación, era una hermosa mujer, se dijo, que a mas de uno traía de cabeza, pero como buena Slytherin, jamás se iría con ninguno hasta que no tuviera una argolla en su dedo.

Sonrió para sus adentros, **Inés** había sido su primera amiga en Hogwarts, cuando inexperta y temerosa había llegado al castillo, y en un arrebato de terror había corrido sin descanso hasta llegar a un aula vacía, donde fue seguida por la castaña, quien trató de tranquilizarla mientras lentamente la guiaba nuevamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Ella no tenía ninguna casa de preferencia, pero Inés había sido tajante en cuanto a que casa quería pertenecer, y como era su única amiga y la única persona en quien empezaba a confiar, cuando subió al banquillo y el viejo y desgastado sombrero acarició sus rubios cabellos, casi le ordenó al sombrero que la situara en la casa de Salazar.

Después de ahí se les unió su amiga **Argelia**, a quien también adoraba con toda su alma, pues se habían hecho tan amigas, que las consideraba por mucho como sus hermanas, como si su misma sangre corriera por sus venas. Las tres habían sido inseparables hasta ahora, y le pedía a Merlín que así siguiera siendo por toda la eternidad.

Gracias a Inés y a Gely ella había podido adaptarse a todas esas nuevas experiencias en un mundo al cual no conocía, pues al ser americana, no era tratada de la misma manera que los nacidos ahí, pero ellas la aceptaron en su círculo y la hicieron parte de él, y juraba por Dios mismo que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Una mano sacudiéndola fuertemente la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola regresar a la tierra bruscamente, donde un par de orbes cafés sumamente preocupadas la hicieron tensarse en el acto, como una serpiente dispuesta a atacar.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué tienes?- dijo la rubia, asustándose ante la cara de angustia de su amiga.

-Es Jack… Isabella lo acusa de no se qué ante Mcgonagall… sus padres vinieron y están hablando con ella… Gabriella, tienes que bajar pero ya… hay personas del ministerio…-

No había terminado bien de hablar, cuando Gabriella había saltado de su asiento y corría con toda su alma hacia las oficinas de Mcgonagall, seguida de Inés y encontrándose en el proceso con Gely, quien corría hacia ellas muy asustada.

-Ells, es Jack… dicen... dicen que Isabella lo acusa de… violación…-dijo en cuanto estuvo a su altura, bajando la voz para evitar que alguien las escuchara.

La rubia se detuvo en el acto, mientras la castaña a su espalda se impactaba contra ella, doliéndose por el golpe.

-¡No! ¡Esa maldita arpía!-

Todo el mundo sabía que Isabella Scorsollini estaba enamorada de su hermano, y que quería conseguirlo a costa de lo que fuera, y que cuando supo que Jack se había hecho novio de Millicent, ella juró que haría hasta lo imposible para quitárselo, por eso el invento de que le había hecho algo tan monstruoso, porque todo el que conociera a Jack sabría que él era incapaz de algo así, mucho menos queriendo a Millie como la quería.

Llegaron casi corriendo a las afueras del despacho de la directora, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a los señores Scorsollini, quienes llevaban a Isabella abrazada, mientras esta sollozaba falsamente, dirigiéndoles al pasar una mirada de triunfo. Detrás de ellos, escoltado por dos aurores, Jackson Scott caminaba con la cabeza gacha, sin querer mirar a nadie en particular, pero al grito de su hermana, levantó con fuerza la cabeza, mirándola con los ojos llenos de pena y temor.

-¡No! ¡Jack, no!, por favor directora Mcgonagall, Jack no es capaz…-

-Lamentablemente las pruebas están en su contra señorita Scott, no podemos hacer nada, el señor Scott tiene dos opciones: o contrae matrimonio con la señorita Scorsollini y repara su falta, o tendrá que ir a Azkaban-

Gabriella se quedó de una pieza, mientras miraba como su hermano era escoltado como un criminal, sentía el corazón romperse en mil pedazos, pero no sabía que hacer, su privilegiado cerebro parecía que se había ido de paseo, porque tenía la mente totalmente en blanco.

Unos pasos mas adelante, observó la escena que le rompió el alma para siempre: su hermano se detuvo frente a una Millicent llorosa, mientras trataba de explicarle que no era cierto, que el solamente la amaba a ella, pero ella, con una bofetada que resonó en el silencio que se formó en el amplio pasillo, destrozó su corazón al decirle que no creía en el, antes de salir corriendo.

En esos momentos, cuando sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, fue cuando sintió una enorme y fría mano jalándola hacia ningún lugar, sintió como la hacían entrar a un aula vacía, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y cuando su cerebro empezaba a procesar toda esa información, la voz que escuchó la dejó conmocionada.

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer para que tu hermano se libre de esa zorra?-

Su mente le gritó que no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían, pues frente a sí, tenía a nada mas y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy, observándola con fijeza, sonriendo con complacencia ante lo que creía, sería el negocio de su vida.

* * *

Bueno, aqui les dejo mi pobre intento, a ver que les parece...

Inés y Gely, **OBVIO** que teníamos que ser Sly...

saludos a todas...

Gracias mil por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo... aqui con otro cap... uff, gracias a mi hermanita Inés que nos dió una prorroga, que si no... pero bueno, espero este cap les guste...

Aprovecho para saludar a mis hermanas... ya saben quienes son... y a **Inesita**... amiga, yo tambien toy enfermita! buuuuu...

Aviso: contiene Lemmon... creo que no es el mejor de mi vida, pero... por si las dudas... una toalla y un vaso de agua fría...

Disclaimer: nada en este universo me pertenece, todo es de la rubia... a excepcion de los hermanitos rubios y mis amiguitas...jejejeje

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**DOS PUEDEN JUGAR**

¿Qué es lo que pasa con una mente brillante cuando todas las puertas se cierran?

¿Qué es lo que sucede con un corazón tierno y cálido cuando el dolor le atraviesa como una diana?

Cuando la razón se nubla, y el deseo por proteger lo que mas amamos nos ciega, es cuando cometemos los peores errores de nuestras vidas.

Según como se vea.

El tiempo comenzó a girar a su alrededor, sacudiendo sus cimientos. Su conciencia atormentada le gritaba que no lo escuchara, que buscara otra solución, pero la mente fría y sagaz que poseía le decía una y otra vez: "no puedes hacer nada, ríndete"

Tal vez no fuera una leona, pero Draco Malfoy pudo ver su lucha interna entre hacer lo correcto, y salvar a su hermano a costa de lo que fuera. Aún a costa de ella misma. Sintió por ella algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía: admiración.

Admiración porque sabía que terminaría cediendo, porque él había hecho su jugada de tal manera, que no le quedaría ninguna salida, porque él era el único que conocía la verdad sobre aquella mentira.

Fue una verdadera suerte que esa noche no pudiera dormir, y saliendo de la seguridad de su sala común, se dedicara a vagar por los desiertos pasillos del enorme castillo. Mientras caminaba, escuchó unos leves pasos, que se perdían al final del pasillo. Picado por la curiosidad, siguió al dueño de los mismos, encontrándose a nada más y nada menos que Isabella Scorsollini parada frente a un muy serio Jackson Scott, discutiendo a todo pulmón.

Casi nada lo sorprendía, no a esas alturas, pero cuando escuchó la maldición _Imperius _salir de la boca de tan deliciosa mujer, literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta. Quien hubiera pensado que detrás de ese rostro angelical y esas curvas seductoras se podría esconder semejante víbora. Pero bueno, esa no se podría comparar con una serpiente, ya que los Slytherin no se escondían ni obligaban a nadie con esas artimañas, lo de ellos era más… sutil. Era un verdadero arte el conseguir que los demás hicieran lo que ellos querían, y en eso, como en tantas otras cosas, ellos eran expertos.

Vio como lo guiaba con su mando hacia un aula vacía, mientras él se quitaba la ropa, seguramente por órdenes de ella. Si le quedaba alguna duda de que estuviera bajo la _imperius_, esta inmediatamente fue disuelta cuando observó los ojos vacíos y sin brillo del novio de Millie. Cuando la puerta se cerró y supo que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, simplemente dio la media vuelta y regresó a su sala común.

Cuando se encontró en la cama dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, supo que esa información le serviría mas adelante para lograr su propósito, doblegar la voluntad de esa serpiente con garras de león que lo había desafiado. Solamente tenía que encontrar el momento propicio y las ganancias serían enormes. Se durmió con ese pensamiento, sonriendo entre sueños al saber que tenía entre sus manos a la pequeña serpiente rubia.

Ahora, al verla frente a él con el ceño fruncido, totalmente concentrada en los pros y contras de su decisión, se dio cuenta de que realmente valía la pena todo lo que hiciera de ese momento en adelante. Recorrió lentamente su cuerpo juvenil, con las prisas de correr para evitar que se llevaran a su hermano, seguramente olvidó en algún lado la túnica escolar, y el pequeño y estrecho uniforme no hacía más que resaltar sus sensuales curvas, de busto pequeño pero turgente, cintura estrecha y caderas ligeramente anchas, con unas piernas torneadas y kilométricamente largas.

Nada mas de imaginar esas piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus pequeñas manos recorriendo su cuerpo por entero, de penetrar en su centro y fundirse con ella, de suavizar a besos su ceño fruncido, todo el cuerpo se le despertaba con una tensión que hacía mucho que no sentía, mientras la tela de sus finos pantalones casi estrangulaba su miembro rígido por la excitación.

Tuvo que disimular su gesto con impaciencia, mientras le daba la espalda a la chica y trataba de calmar su ardor pensando en sus deberes, lográndolo por muy poco, antes de que la voz ronca de su compañera lo sacudiera de nuevo.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres a cambio?, porque esto por lo visto no es gratis- dijo con un estremecimiento, pues lo que sintió cuando dijo estas palabras no fue repulsión como imaginaba, sino algo más agradable

-No te preocupes, ya te enterarás, pero te prometo que no te será desagradable- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

-¿Cómo se que salvarás a mi hermano?, no confío para nada en ti, ¿Cómo puedo saber que no mientes?- dijo ella, mientras en sus orbes color jade brillaba la desconfianza y la desesperación.

-Si quieres podemos hacer un juramento inquebrantable, para que estés mas tranquila, pero apúrate a decidir, porque no tengo todo el día, y creo que tu hermano tampoco- dijo el rubio ya más tranquilo, mientras saboreaba la victoria que ya sentía entre sus manos.

La rubia le miró con aprehensión, mientras cerraba su mente y corazón a su conciencia, tratando de decidir que era lo mejor. Sabía que lo que el rubio le tendría preparado no le iba a gustar nada, pero extrañamente no sentía temor alguno, se podría decir que sentía cierto grado de confianza hacia el.

-Con dar nuestra palabra basta y sobra, espero sepas cumplir- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ya verás que si…- sonrió el rubio.

Suspiró finalmente, extendiendo su mano para que el rubio la tomara, sellando asi su pacto. Cuando el rubio tocó su mano, un delicioso estremecimiento los recorrió, siendo transportados al pasado, cuando por primera vez sus labios se acariciaron. Las imágenes comenzaron a correr rápidamente por sus mentes, llenándoles de un calor sofocante, haciendo que sus cuerpos vibraran por la excitación, sin percatarse de que a cada una de ellas avanzaban uno hacia el otro lentamente, mientras se imaginaban a si mismos en los brazos del otro.

Lenguas batallando por la supremacía, gemidos y jadeos entrecortados, gruñidos de satisfacción y una voz ahogada pidiendo por más podían escuchar en sus cabezas. Una a una las prendas caían, mientras sus manos hacían una simetría perfecta acariciando, rasguñando y sintiendo cada milímetro de piel expuesta.

Los orbes grises del rubio se habían conectado a los aguamarina de la chica, mientras la excitación iba creciendo al ver como se iban tornando en un tono verde oscuro, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas por el deseo, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, como si hubiera corrido un largo tramo, mientras humedecía sus labios y sus ojos viajaban de la boca del rubio a sus ojos. Llegó hasta su posición, solamente algunos centímetros los separaban, pero para ambos, era como si un océano entero estuviera de por medio.

Casi podían sentir el calor del otro, mientras ambos sentían sus sexos palpitar por el deseo que estaban sintiendo. El rubio estiró la mano, apenas conciente de lo que hacía, y cuando paso su dedo índice por la tersa mejilla de la chica, lo último que pensó antes de bajar la cabeza y abandonarse al beso que ambos deseaban fue que él debía de verse igual de excitado que ella.

Un carraspeo incómodo los sobresaltó, separándose de improviso, apenas sus labios se habían rozado, la mirada turbada de ella y una maldición por lo bajo de parte de él dijeron todo, voltearon a ver quien los había interrumpido y una muy seria Inés los miraba con suspicacia desde la puerta. Las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon, mientras el se pasaba las manos por su cabello platinado, tratando de calmarse.

-Disculpen la interrupción, Ella, necesitas hacer algo, se están llevando a tu hermano-dijo Inés con angustia.

La rubia volteó a ver al chico, con la súplica brillando en sus ojos verdes, mientras el rubio la observaba impasible, hasta que la imagen desvalida de la chica le conmovió de alguna extraña forma, que solamente atinó a bufar antes de encaminarse a la salida.

-Esta bien, lo haré, pero nuestro trato esta vigente- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, deteniéndose ante ella, para darse vuelta de inmediato y tomarla entre sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo menudo al suyo y atacando sus labios con frenesí, sellando de esta forma su trato.

Cuando la soltó y salió por la puerta, la rubia pensó que había muerto y había llegado al cielo, pues nunca había sido besada de esa forma, tan pasional y tierna a la vez. Fue sacada bruscamente de su ensoñación por su sonriente amiga, quien había visto todo y como la cotilla que era, seguramente quería todos los pormenores.

-Después, Inés, después…- dijo la rubia, parando el torrente de preguntas que sabía iban a llegar.

Con un puchero, la castaña se quedó callada, mientras seguía a su amiga hacia la salida, con la curiosidad latiendo a mil en su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió profesora, yo lo vi todo- dijo Malfoy, ante una audiencia de poco mas de quinientas personas, totalmente absortas en cada palabra que el rubio pronunciaba.

La directora Mcgonagall se quedó observándolo, midiendo sus palabras, tratando de dilucidar si lo que decía la taimada serpiente era cierto. Aún no confiaba para nada en él, y sabía que tal vez nunca lo haría, ya que sus antecedentes eran bastante oscuros, pero había algo en sus ojos grises que le decían que decía la verdad.

Lo que no podía creer era que esa muchachita que lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos de su padre hubiera sido capaz de utilizar una imperdonable para lograr sus propósitos. Simplemente no podía creer que alguien que se miraba tan inocente fuera capaz de algo así.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eso es una calumnia! Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así… padre, debes creerme, ¡Malfoy miente!, es un mortífago, ¿Quién puede creer en un mortífago?- dijo la pelirroja desesperada, pues sentía que su teatrito se le estaba cayendo por momentos.

-¡Yo no miento!-dijo el rubio, apretando los puños para contener los deseos de sacar su varita y mandarle un buen crucio a esa arpía- si no me creen, pueden utilizar _Veritaserum_ para que se convenzan de lo contrario- siseó el rubio.

La directora y el Subdirector Snape intercambiaron miradas, buscando la aprobación a dicho procedimiento. Después, con el consentimiento de los aurores, y ante la mirada incrédula de las personas que observaban el drama que se libraba en el recinto del Gran Comedor, Severus Snape administró una ración doble de _Veritaserum_ a su ahijado, para que pudiera tomarse como auténtico su testimonio.

Después de algunos minutos, tras un intenso interrogatorio en el que fue una y otra vez cuestionado sobre la veracidad de sus palabras, finalmente los aurores y los directivos de la escuela quedaron conformes, siendo ahora Isabella quien era apresada por los aurores, entre chillidos y sollozos por parte de su madre y la indignación de su padre.

El terror que se reflejaba en los ojos azules de Isabella recordaba al que se veía tiempo atrás cuando se escuchaba hablar sobre Ya-saben-quien, pues utilizar alguna de las imperdonables era sinónimo de acabar recluido hasta el final de sus días en Azkaban, que aunque ahora ya no era custodiada por dementores, aún así seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta hasta el más valiente.

Jackson Scott fue liberado, sin cargos, y una disculpa muy sentida por parte de los señores Scorsollini, quienes querían que él perdonara a Isabella para que ella pudiera evitar ir a Azkaban, Jackson por supuesto que la perdono, gracias a los bellos sentimientos que poseía, pero no así los aurores, pues era un delito grave el que había cometido. Asi que entre abucheos fue llevada hasta el ministerio, para ser presentada frente al Wizengamot, para su posterior juicio.

Una Millicent bastante arrepentida se acercó hasta Jackson, con la mirada gacha pues se sentía muy avergonzada por haber desconfiado de su novio, y comenzó ofreciéndole disculpas con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Pero apenas había dicho un "Lo siento" cuando sus labios se habían encontrado atacados por los del chico, quien la besaba y abrazaba contra sí como si fuera a perderla.

Poco a poco los espectadores de aquel inusual espectáculo fueron abandonando el recinto, sumergidos en sus propios asuntos pero aún asi, de cuando en cuando comentando sobre el resultado que aquélla acusación, mientras los protagonistas sonreían con felicidad y se abrazaban entre risas de alivio.

De improviso, Jackson se acercó a Malfoy para agradecerle, estirando su mano para estrecharla con la del hombre que le había salvado de un cruel destino. El rubio se quedó observando la mano que le era ofrecida, decidiendo entre tomarla y no, pero al final, ante la forma en la que Gabriella le miraba, con una extraña mezcla de simpatía y agradecimiento, y otra cosa extraña bailando en sus ojos verde azulados, algo en su pecho saltó y su mano se dirigió hacia donde estaba la del Ravenclaw, estrechándola fuertemente.

-Gracias… por todo. No tenías que hacerlo pero… prácticamente me salvaste la vida-dijo Jackson muy agradecido con el ojigris.

-No es nada… realmente ha sido un placer…- dijo el rubio, mirando fijamente a una sonrojada Gabriella, quien al sentirse traspasada por la mirada del rubio, volteó al rostro mientras sentía una extraña sensación en el vientre, como si un fuego ardiera dentro de ella.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, porque tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad linda?-dijo Jackson a una sonrosada Millicent.

Cuando se hubieron ido todos, y solamente quedaban las dos serpientes, el rubio se acercó a su compañera, mientras sentía la excitación crecer dentro de él.

-Es hora de pagar…-dijo el rubio, siseando contra la oreja de ella, quien se estremeció al sentir su aliento caliente.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- dijo con la voz tensa.

-Ven a media noche a los baños de los prefectos, te estaré esperando…-

-Lo que sea que tengas en mente, no…-

-Sshh, pequeña viborita, no estas en posición de negarte a nada, recuerda que tu aceptaste mis condiciones a cambio de mi ayuda "desinteresada"-dijo el rubio sonriente- además, como te dije hace un rato, no es nada que vaya a desagradarte-

-¡Si serás…!-

-Sshh, vamos querida, te aseguro que te divertirás…- dijo el rubio inocentemente, rozando su nariz contra la mejilla de ella- nos vemos mas tarde viborita… sé puntual-dijo dándose la media vuelta.

La chica sintió hervir sus venas por la ira que le producía el saber que estaba en las manos de esa serpiente rastrera, no podía dejar de reconocer que la sensación que sentía en su vientre, aunado a los furiosos latidos de su corazón, le habían dejado confundida.

Sin más caminó también hacia la salida, donde fue interceptada por Gely e Inés, quienes estaban deseosas de saber de que iba todo eso. Suspiró teatralmente, rodando los ojos y preparándose mentalmente para el interrogatorio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11:45 de la noche.

Aunque ya todo estaba tranquilo y apagado, no podía dejar de escuchar como el más leve ruido se magnificaba ante el sonido del silencio. Llevaba un buen rato recostada en su cama, con el pijama ya puesto, en una actitud que sabía infantil al negarse tercamente a acudir a su cita con Malfoy. Aunque ella nunca hubiera imaginado que "cita" y "Malfoy" estuvieran en la misma frase, al menos no en el mismo contexto.

Las manecillas del reloj se burlaban de ella, mientras el tic tac del mismo taladraba sus oídos, haciendo que la ansiedad creciera. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de dejar plantado al rubio. Pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, pues por una parte había dado su palabra, y un Scott jamás incumplía un acuerdo. Por otro lado la curiosidad por saber que era lo que tendría que hacer para Malfoy la hostigaba enormemente, así que con un bufido por lo bajo, se incorporó de su cama para comenzar a vestirse presurosa.

Quince minutos después, corriendo con el corazón en la mano, y habiendo atravesado ya casi medio colegio, se detuvo frente a la puerta de los baños de los prefectos. Trató de serenar un poco el ritmo desbocado de su corazón, mientras jalaba oxígeno desesperadamente. Tomo nota mental de su mal estado físico y con un susurro, dijo la contraseña.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a la semi penumbra del amplio recibidor, donde una pequeña fila de lavamanos hacía de bifurcación para los cambiadores de varones y damas. Nunca antes había entrado, pero le pareció bastante tétrico el lugar, y suponiendo que el piso estaría húmedo, caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en uno de los bancos cerca de la entrada.

-¿Malfoy?- dijo quedamente- ¿Malfoy… estas aquí?-

La sensación de sentirse observada la atacó de pronto. Giró hacia ambos lados pero no pudo ver a nadie. Trató de buscar su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, dándose cuenta de que la había olvidado en su habitación, reprendiéndose duramente por semejante descuido.

"Semejante bruja soy, sin varita. ¡Estúpida! Y ahora ¿Qué hago?" pensó con angustia.

Una sombra se movió a su izquierda, paralizándola de terror, cuando la sombra se acercó a ella, un chillido brotó de su garganta, siendo detenido a penas por una mano fría que le cubrió la boca, mientras un cuerpo delgado se tumbaba sobre ella, y una voz deliciosamente ronca susurraba en su oído palabras que al principio no entendió, por el grado de terror en el que se encontraba, pero cuando el calor de ese cuerpo le fue pareciendo extrañamente familiar, las palabras entraron como un torrente en su cerebro.

-Sshh, quieta viborita, no vayas a gritar, no voy a hacerte daño…-

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué…?- susurró con alivio, mientas sentía como el terror iba remitiendo.

-Te dije que no iba a hacerte nada que no te gustara…-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Es hora de pagar, pequeña…-dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba de lado, para poder admirar en todo su esplendor el pálido rostro de ella, ayudado por la luz plateada que entraba por los ventanales del baño.

El corazón de la rubia palpitaba furiosamente dentro de su pecho, sabía lo que vendría, pues había imaginado con antelación lo que él querría pedirle, y para su asombro y confusión, secretamente lo deseaba, pues desde ese día en la lechucería cada noche despertaba cubierta de sudor, con el cuerpo en tensión y el sexo palpitante y húmedo. Cada noche veía su rostro, sentía nuevamente el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos, la presión de sus manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo.

Un súbito temor le asaltó, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. Tenía que decirle que era virgen, porque había oído en algunas pláticas con otras chicas de su casa, que la primera vez era muy dolorosa.

En eso estaba cuando el rubio comenzó a besar sus párpados, uno a uno, y bajó deslizando su nariz por sus mejillas, acariciando en el proceso la tersa piel de su cuello. Mientras tanto, sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo menudo de la chica por encima de la ropa, buscando algún recoveco de piel expuesta. Ella colocó una mano sobre su pecho, alejándolo un poco, mientras que el rubio levantaba la cabeza con la duda pintada en su rostro.

-Espera yo…-respiró hondamente- yo…soy virgen…- dijo ella, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, avergonzada.

El rubio no dijo nada, pero dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, orgulloso de ser el primero en explorar ese suave y sensual cuerpo. Una idea cruzó por su mente, y tomando el rostro de la chica por la barbilla, lo levantó hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron, relampagueando la plata contra el jade oscurecido.

-Descuida, te trataré muy bien…- dijo dándole una sonrisa sutil, para hacer que ella se sintiera confiada y relajada. Ella solamente atino a asentir, un poco más tranquila, pero con la ansiedad profundamente instalada en su estómago.

Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad de la chica, tratando de hacerle olvidar sus temores. Lentamente comenzó a subir su blusa, mientras ella se estremecía ante el contacto de las manos frías del rubio sobre la piel caliente de su abdomen. Cuando llegó hasta sus pechos, rompió el beso para quitarle la fina blusa, dejándola solamente en sujetador, donde el color carmesí de la prenda le dejó boquiabierto.

-¿Rojo?-dijo el rubio casi sin aliento, mientras ella se encogía de hombros y con un movimiento audaz, lo atraía contra si por la nuca para continuar besándose.

El le soltó el sujetador por la espalda, mientras los pechos de la chica saltaban erguidos y orgullosos frente a él, los pezones ya duros por la excitación que sentía. Rompió el beso para observarla, conteniendo el aliento ante semejante imagen. Sin dejar de observar sus ojos color jade, lentamente fue descendiendo hasta quedar a milímetros de la punta sonrosada, mientras sacaba la legua y con la punta de esta misma, comenzaba a lamerla. La rubia tuvo que cerrar los ojos, mientras soltaba un ronco gemido, y sentía la humedad de su centro acrecentarse.

Bajó la mano, para desabotonar el pantalón de ella, arrancándolo de un tirón, tratando desesperadamente de sentir su piel suave y tersa. Mientras chupaba y mordía un pezón, con la otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar la parte externa del muslo de la chica, mientras trazaba líneas invisibles sobre la suave y blanca piel de ella, dirigiendo su mano hacia el interior de sus muslos, donde pudo sentir a través de sus bragas la humedad abriéndose paso por entre sus pliegues. Inició un lento vaivén por encima de la tela, subiendo y bajando su dedo índice, sintiéndola cada vez más húmeda a medida que movía su dedo.

Mientras tanto, la rubia jadeaba y gemía quedamente, un poco avergonzada aún por las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero disfrutando al máximo de las sensaciones que el joven rubio le proporcionaba. Decidió que en ese juego podían jugar dos, y con movimientos lentos y nerviosos, dirigió sus manos al pecho del rubio, desabotonando con dificultad su camisa. Cuando por fin lo hubo logrado, la abrió en su totalidad para sentir la suave piel de su pecho, maravillándose por su tono pálido. Lentamente paso sus manos por sus pectorales trabajados por el Quidditch, la fina línea de vello rubio que hacía un camino hacia la cinturilla del pantalón, y los cuadritos en sus abdominales finamente marcados, como si hubieran sido cincelados.

Bajó lentamente su cabeza, curiosa de probar el sabor de la piel del rubio, deleitándose con la mezcla almizclada de la misma, aspirando el aroma a menta fresca que emanaba de ella. Pasó con lentitud sus manos por su espalda ancha, rozando sus costillas con sus cortas uñas, arrancándole un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta. Se maravilló por la reacción del rubio, mientras repetía la operación, pero ahora acariciando y pellizcando sus pequeños pezones, ganándose un gemido aún más ronco y profundo.

Mientras tanto, el rubio había introducido un dedo por un costado de sus braguitas, acariciando con delicadeza los pétalos femeninos, percibiendo el grado de excitación de la chica. Comenzó entonces un vaivén con su dedo, acariciando y apretando un poco el sonrosado clítoris, mientras ella jadeaba con fuerza y se arqueaba contra él, rozando sus puntas totalmente endurecidas y erguidas con su pecho pálido. Se estremecía de una forma violenta, mientras su corazón latía con más fuerza, acallando cualquier otro sonido que no fuera sus violentos latidos. Sintió de pronto un espasmo subiendo por sus piernas, concentrándose en su vientre, mientras el rubio aumentaba el ritmo de su dedo sobre su pequeño botón de placer.

El zumbido en su vientre se hizo más fuerte, mientras cerraba los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, viendo entre sus pestañas entrecerradas miles de colores, estrellas y constelaciones, donde su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y se iba volando hacia el infinito, dándole al rubio el espectáculo de su primer orgasmo.

Draco sentía su erección dolorosamente apresada contra la tela de su pantalón, mientras veía maravillado los gestos de la rubia. Nunca antes había visto a alguien entregarse de esa forma a su placer, y supo que irremediablemente acababa de quedar preso por esa sirena rubia de ojos verdes que lo miraba con los ojos empañados por el deseo, jadeando para conseguir llevar algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Sin saber porque, supo que sería imposible que a esas alturas se detuviera, y con un rugido de antelación, cubrió los hinchados labios con los suyos, mientras se despojaba del estorboso pantalón, para, minutos después, penetrarla lenta y pausadamente.

La rubia no sintió el dolor, solamente una incomodidad y algo de temor, pues el rubio era bastante grande, bueno, no es que hubiera visto a alguien de ese modo en el pasado, solamente una vez a su hermano, por error, mientras salía del baño, pero había pedido a su madre que le borrara ese recuerdo, a fin de que no resultara traumático para ella. Ahora solamente recordaba el momento incómodo, pero no el hecho en sí. Se reprendió mentalmente por estar pensando en eso, y volvió a concentrarse en lo que el rubio le hacía.

La incomodidad fue dando paso al placer, cuando Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de Gabriella, rozando con su miembro duro y palpitante las paredes húmedas y sensibles de su sexo, haciéndola arquearse contra el, mientras bajaba sus labios hacia sus pechos, para seguir mordisqueando y lamiendo sus pezones.

Cada embestida era como un kilómetro recorrido para llegar al cielo, mientras las piernas de Gabriella aprisionaban las caderas de Draco, y sus delgados brazos lo apretaban contra sí, a fin de sentirlo más dentro de ella. Sintiendo nuevamente los espasmos en su interior, clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él, gimiendo contra su oído su nombre, mientras que él, al comprender que ella estaba por llegar al orgasmo, desconectó su cerebro y se dejó ir junto con ella al infinito, rozando el cielo con los dedos. Ambos gritaron sus nombres en medio de gemidos entrecortados, sintiendo el cuerpo temblar de gozo y placer.

Momentos después, cuando la languidez se extendía por sus cuerpos, y antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, Gabriella alcanzó a escuchar las palabras que apresarían su corazón para toda la eternidad.

-Eres mía, Gabriella… y lo serás mientras que yo lo quiera así…-dijo el rubio junto a su oído.

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la tierna caricia de las manos de Draco contra su cabello, arrullada por el sonido pausado de su corazón, y cobijada por el calor de su cuerpo. La idea de pertenecerle a Draco Malfoy extrañamente le pareció lo correcto, y no se detuvo a pensar que acababa de firmar un pacto con el diablo. Un diablo rubio y de ojos grisáceos.

* * *

Bueno, he aqui el segundo cap... vamos por mas...

gracias mil por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo queridas! aqui ando de nuevo molestando, con un dolorcillo en mi conciencia que no me deja dormir bien... pero que se le va a hacer... tengo que decir que tal vez no entregue a tiempo el fic, por problemillas de trabajo... ya saben, eso de ser un clon de Dobby no me va muy bien, pero bueno... si dios quiere mañana escribo el último capítulo y la entrego a tiempo para el reto del Club... no me quiero quedar fuera...

Aprovecho para mandar saludos a mis hermanas del alma... ya saben quienes son... besitos y las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada en este universo me pertenece, todo es de la rubia mas rica de Inglaterra... solamente mis amiguitas y algunos otros personajes me pertenecen...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**3-DOBLEGANDO DRAGONES**

Los siguientes días fue una sucesión de lo mismo, donde a diario Draco la citaba en distintos lugares, para saciar sus deseos, no es que no lo disfrutara, de hecho, extrañamente cada día le gustaba más, y tras haber descubierto que "eso" era algo muy entretenido, cada vez que lo hacía se abandonaba al placer que el rubio le proporcionaba.

Una a una sus barreras fueron cayendo, mientras el muro que había construido alrededor de su corazón se iba debilitando, sin darse cuenta de que lentamente se iba enamorando de ese chico engreído y mimado, que frente a todos era una persona, total y completamente diferente a la que era en la intimidad, pues cuando estaban solos, la trataba con la más delicada dulzura, como su posesión más preciada.

Cada noche desde que habían hecho el amor por primera vez Draco se había dedicado a enloquecerla con sus caricias, con sus besos, con la forma de tocarle el cuerpo y, a estas alturas, con la forma en que le tocaba el alma, deslizándose lentamente muy dentro de ella, inyectándose en sus venas, dejando su rastro quemante en su sangre para siempre.

Sin embargo, una y otra vez tenía que recordarse que ellos no eran nada, que no tenían una relación, que aunque su cuerpo le perteneciera por las noches, en el día era otra más en el colegio, alguien con la que solamente cruzaba algunas palabras corteses, disfrazando la animadversión que se profesaban con falsa simpatía, que en las noches era echada a un lado en medio de gemidos, jadeos y mordiscos.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Draco le pasaba algo similar, pues no sabía como pero ya no veía las cosas de la misma manera, cada cosa le parecía diferente, como si nunca las hubiera visto, como si de un ciego que ve por primera vez se tratara.

Nunca había sentido lo que sentía desde esa primera vez en que la había hecho suya. Esa sensación de posesión que le hacía hervir la sangre, cuando notaba las miradas lascivas sobre ella, la sensación de celos que le corroía las entrañas. Miles de veces al día tenía que recordarse que solamente era un juego, una forma de saciar sus deseos con aquélla que le había desafiado, que había levantado su barbilla con soberbia y lo había mirado como si fuera uno más. Como si no fuera nadie.

Se decía que tenía que castigarla por osar siquiera compararlo con los demás, que lo suyo era una forma de vengarse, cobrar por su ayuda y saciar sus ganas con ella.

Pero el día que observó como el estúpido de Muccinni la miraba, con los ojos llenos de amor y adoración, haciéndola reír feliz por alguna tontería que le estaba diciendo, mientras sus ojos aguamarinas brillaban de alegría, un sentimiento de destructiva posesión le recorrió de pies a cabeza, mientras su cerebro le gritaba que nadie más que él tenía derecho a recibir sus risas, sus miradas, su atención.

Y ese fue el preciso momento en el que Draco Malfoy, hijo de puta, mortífago fracasado, egoísta, egocéntrico, soberbio, engreído, niño mimado y cabrón de mierda, perdió algo más que la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, acababa de perder el corazón.

Y vaya manera de hacerlo.

Sin siquiera meditarlo ni un poco, y dejando atrás a unos estupefactos Blaise y Theodore, quienes lo miraban uno con confusión y el otro con una chispa de diversión y entendimiento, se encaminó hacia donde la pequeña serpiente rubia y el águila castaña se divertían, disfrutando de la sombra de un enorme roble, al borde de los inmensos jardines del colegio.

Cuando llegó hacia donde estaban sentados, se quedó parado, observando con algo de sorpresa, que bien supo disimular detrás de una mueca de falso fastidio, cómo ambos chicos se divertían con unas cartas extrañas, parecidas al snap explosivo, pero éstas no explotaban para nada, si no que en determinado momento, alguno de los dos gritaba "uno".

Gabriella y Aldo se percataron de su presencia y se quedaron observándolo con curiosidad, pues era una verdadera sorpresa el que precisamente él se hubiera acercado hasta su posición. Cuando Draco no dijo nada, pues solamente se limitó a observarlos durante un largo rato, una muy impaciente Gabriella interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Si? ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

El rubio se debatió entre decirle a lo que iba o darse media vuelta, finalmente la estupidez que le acababa de subir al cerebro ganó.

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo

Gabriella se quedó observándolo totalmente estupefacta. Su cerebro dejó de procesar información, y lo único que hacía era boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Muy dentro de ella sabía que se estaba comportando como una estúpida, pero es que lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy era inverosímil. Tragó saliva, recomponiéndose, porque ante todo era una Slytherin, y no debía mostrar esos signos de debilidad ante nadie.

-¿A si?... y ¿de qué?- dijo la chica, punzando la herida con saña.

-En privado…-siseó Draco-ahora…-

Gabriella lo miró durante un rato, sintiendo la mirada estupefacta de Aldo, quien los miraba alternativamente, ora a uno, ora al otro, tratando de encontrarle la punta a esa enorme madeja que se le presentaba frente a el. Durante algunos minutos no supieron que decir, hasta que Gabriella se puso de pie con un suspiro.

-Espérame Aldo, en seguida regreso- dijo ella, mientras se sacudía la tierra y las ramitas que se le habían adherido a su túnica.

Draco se dio la media vuelta sin siquiera esperar a Gabriella, quien frunció el seño, mientras sentía la ira arremeter contra ella, decidiendo entre si era mejor quedarse ahí, apaciblemente sentada con Aldo, riendo y divirtiéndose con sus juegos, o ir detrás del rubio quien caminaba a grandes pasos por delante de ella, y no se veía intención de que fuera a esperarla.

Pero ¡Oh, maldita curiosidad!, innegablemente tuvo que seguirlo, pues le intrigaba lo que la serpiente tendría para decirle.

Llegaron hasta uno de los enormes robles que bordeaban el lago negro, utilizando a conveniencia las frondosas ramas llenas de hojas que podrían ocultarlos de miradas insidiosas, mientras Draco hacía un gesto elegante para que la chica se sentara a los pies del mismo.

-Prefiero estar de pie- dijo ella, negándose a la invitación del rubio, quien apretó los labios en un gesto de fastidio, pero no dijo nada- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?-

El chico, sin esperar mucho, soltó a bocajarro:

-¿Qué es lo que te traes con Muccinni?- dijo, con la voz llena de ira contenida.

Gabriella se quedó pasmada, con el cerebro funcionando apenas para llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, procesando lentamente la pregunta de Draco, mientras su cerebro analizaba cautelosamente la verdadera intención de la palabra.

-¿Disculpa?, no veo que eso sea de tu incumbencia-

Gabriella se había dado cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras, su cerebro se iluminó como un árbol de navidad al leer entre líneas la palabra "celoso". Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, como si estuviera en un maratón, mientras las manos comenzaban a sudarle a mares.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia-siseó Draco- me perteneces…-

La ira recorrió el cuerpo de Gabriella, mientras se debatía entre dos pensamientos que sobresalían de los demás: en lo arrebatadoramente atractivo que lucía Draco con ese puchero celoso en los labios, y lo tremendamente idiota que era al pensar en ella como un objeto. Se irguió en toda su altura, mientras sus ojos aguamarina brillaban peligrosamente, haciendo a Draco tragar saliva.

-No-soy-de-tu-propiedad- siseó la chica- solamente cumplo con lo pactado en nuestro trato, creo que eso no te da ningún derecho a tratarme como si fueras mi dueño-

La hiel en la boca del chico se hizo más amarga, mientras apretaba los nudillos con fuerza y su mandíbula crujía por el esfuerzo de contener la rabia que lo embargaba.

¿Quién se creía ella que era para hablarle asi?

¿No sabía que le pertenecía por el simple hecho de ser el primero en su vida?

Iba a tener que darle una lección a esa pequeña serpiente rubia. Nadie. Ella era nadie. O al menos eso quería creer él.

Decidió entonces cambiar de táctica, pues según su experiencia, las chicas solían hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que se les pedía, en un intento de rebeldía. O tal vez necesitaría utilizar otra táctica que siempre le había funcionado muy bien con las demás.

Iluso.

Se olvidó completamente de que ella también era una serpiente, una serpiente muy astuta, demasiado para el gusto de él.

-La verdad es que…-dijo él, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y su eterna sonrisa ladeada en los labios- no… no me gusta. Sé que tal vez estoy dándote demasiada información, que tal vez después puedas usar en mi contra, pero es que…- suspiró teatralmente- me hierve la sangre cada vez que te veo cerca de él, tal vez tu no te des cuenta pero el siente algo por ti, solamente esta esperando el momento justo para llegar a ti y yo… me siento inseguro- dijo, dando la vuelta, quedando a espaldas de ella, mientras utilizaba dramáticamente sus palabras y creaba una corta pausa para que sus palabras impactaran más en el ánimo de la chica.

Si ella hubiera sido una tonta Hufflepuff o una impulsiva Gryffindor, entonces sus palabras hubieran hecho mella en ella, pero como Slytherin que era, supo leer entre líneas sus intenciones, utilizando su intuición femenina, llegando a la conclusión correcta: Draco Malfoy se estaba enamorando de ella y no sabía que hacer para decírselo.

Sonrió para sí, complacida sin saber porqué, pensó que tal vez sería su ego femenino el que le hacía sentirse así, pues tenía inexplicablemente entre sus manos al mismísimo Príncipe de Slytherin, el inatrapable, el que no estaba al alcance de nadie que no fuera su reducido círculo de amistades, al mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Y decidió entonces que un inocente juego no le haría daño, que tal vez el chico necesitara una buena lección, sin saber que al final, tal vez terminaría atrapada junto con él.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decirme- dijo, ahora siendo ella quien le daba la espalda, ocultando para él su emociones- pero él solamente es como un gran amigo, como otro hermano, solamente eso- suspiró- yo… hasta el momento no he encontrado a ese alguien especial… tu sabes, con el que todas las chicas soñamos… no es que lo este buscando pero… me gustaría aunque fuera una vez ser como las demás…no se porque te digo esto-

Draco dio media vuelta, acercándose a ella por la espalda, quedando justamente a escasos centímetros de rozarla, aspirando su aroma a rosas y miel, sintiendo a través de sus ropas el calor que manaba de su cuerpo, mientras el suyo mismo se tensaba ante el recuerdo de ese mismo cuerpo suave y tibio, completamente desnudo debajo de él.

Sintió la poderosa necesidad de tumbarla ahí mismo, sobre el césped, debajo de ese roble, sin importarle quien los viera, lo único que quería era saciar esa necesidad inexplicablemente arraigada dentro de su ser, de calmar esa sed de su cuerpo que le pedía una y otra vez que la poseyera, que la hiciera suya, completamente suya, de cuerpo, mente y alma.

Desde hacía tiempo en su pecho palpitaba un sentimiento que nunca había sentido con anterioridad, algo que se le había negado durante toda su vida, y que sin embargo, ahora tenía al alcance de su mano.

La emoción le embargó como nunca antes, y supo que ese momento era ahora o nunca, asi que sin pensarlo mucho, pronunció lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Gabriella… quiero que estés conmigo… pero en serio…-dijo lentamente.

Gabriella contuvo la respiración, pues las palabras resonaron en sus oídos como un compromiso, haciéndola volar hacia el infinito inexplicablemente, pero tuvo que recordarse que ella tenía que regresar a tierra, porque lo suyo era única y exclusivamente el pago por su ayuda, no una relación en si.

Estuvo a punto de contestar negativamente, cuando las palabras dichas por su amiga Gely en la conversación que sostuvieron después de su primera vez se colaron en su mente…

Flash Back-

-Y entonces eso fue lo que pasó…-

Gely e Inés la miraban estupefactas, con los ojos abiertos hasta lo imposible y la boca convertida en una "o" enorme, completamente inmóviles, como si fueran de piedra.

Gabriella las observaba expectante, esperando que no fueran muy duras al momento de juzgarle, por lo que ya sabía que estaba mal. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho con Draco, pero sabía que había sido muy irresponsable al dejarse envolver por sus artimañas, y haber sucumbido a sus propios instintos. Pero como alguna vez escuchó decir a Pansy, si hay que arrepentirse de algo, que sea de lo que hicimos, no de lo que dejamos de hacer.

El silencio se extendió durante lo que parecieron horas, mientras ellas seguían sin decir palabra, únicamente observándola sorprendidas. Cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado para seguir soportándolo, con un suspiro de fastidio lo interrumpió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensan quedarse calladas para toda la vida? ¿No van a gritarme, a vociferar en mi contra que soy una zorra? ¿Que soy una irresponsable?-

Inés la miró dubitativa, mientras Gely boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. Después de algunos minutos, la sonrisa se extendió por los rostros de sus amigas, mientras las miradas pícaras que leyó en sus ojos le provocaron extraños escalofríos.

-Pero bueno Inés… nuestra pequeña Ellie ya no es tan pequeña…-dijo Gely con una sonrisa ladina. La castaña a su lado asintió con el mismo gesto.

-Así que… ¿Qué tal es Malfoy en la cama?…-dijo Inés.

-¡Inés!-dijo la rubia asustada- eso no es algo de lo que yo quisiera hablar en estos momentos… me siento mal por haber sido tan irresponsable con esto…-

-¡Ay Gabs!, tu siempre con tus cosas de gente mayor… deja de preocuparte por esas cosas… después de todo, eso es algo que tu estabas deseando, ¿o no?- dijo sonriente.

-¿Quueé…?-

-¡Oh sí!, según tus propias palabras "oh Draco, Draco, si humm, más, más"… una sinfonía nocturna bastante perturbadora…-

-¡Eso no es cierto Gely!-

-¿Ah no?... pregúntale a Nené… ella te lo puede confirmar-

Los ojos horrorizados de Gabriella se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Inés, quien la miraba seria pero con los ojos brillantes de diversión. La aludida, al saberse observada, solamente atinó a cabecear afirmativamente, mientras sonreía.

-¡Ah si! Cada noche de las últimas semanas… creo que por eso tengo taanto sueño…- dijo Inés bostezando teatralmente.

-Si serán… no es gracioso…-

-Claro que no es gracioso, tuvimos que utilizar un hechizo silenciador en tu cama para poder dormir…-

Fue el turno de Gabriella de boquear como un pez, pues la gran elocuencia de la que era poseedora la había abandonado de repente. Optó por cambiar astutamente de tema, cosa que no le sirvió de nada, pues sus amigas eran igual de astutas que ella.

-¿Y entonces…?-

-¿Entonces que…?- dijo Gabriella, haciéndose la tonta.

-Tu sabes…-dijo Gely, moviendo las cejas cómicamente de arriba hacia abajo, provocando las risas de las otras dos.

-¡Argelia!-

-Bueno, bueno ya… y ahora… ¿que vas a hacer?…-

-¿Hacer de que?, fue solamente de una noche… el no dijo nada más…-

-¿Y tú crees que él se va a conformar con una noche solamente?-

-Pues… yo espero que sí…-

-¿Y si no…?-

-¡Ay no se! Espero que sí...- dijo Gabriella, exasperada ante el sentimiento de desazón que le producía pensar en la posibilidad de que únicamente hubiera sido para Draco un acostón y ya.

-Bueno, yo solamente quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo amiga… en lo que necesites- dijo Inés- y en lo que decidas…-agregó.

-Yo también… aunque te voy a dar un consejo… vívelo, vive el tiempo junto a él, así sea mucho o poco, vívelo, ya después tendrás tiempo de arrepentirte… además… ¿cómo podrías desaprovechar el estar con el mismísimo Príncipe de nuestra casa?... le llevas ventaja a muchas ¿no?- dijo Gely con una sonrisa.

-Pues si… ¡Oye!-

-Lo siento… ¡Guerra de almohadas!- gritó Inés.

Fin de Flash Back-

Tal vez era momento de tomar el toro por los cuernos y reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquéllos que le llevaban a buscar mil formas de estar junto a Draco, a pesar de que se los negara concientemente. Pero primero tendría que asegurarse, no fuera que hiciera el ridículo y él se burlara de ella.

-¿A que te refieres con exactitud?- pregunto con cautela.

Draco la observó con impaciencia, sonriendo para si mismo, era de esperarse que no fuera a hacérsela tan fácil, no ella, pero eso era precisamente lo que le había llamado la atención desde un principio, que era ella misma siempre, sin poses, ni hipocresías, ni falsas caretas para agradarle, ella no tenía que hacer nada para llamar su atención, al menos no como tantas otras que prácticamente se desnudaban a su paso, con tal de que tan siquiera él les dirigiera una mirada.

Tomó aire lentamente, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que lo que hacía era lo correcto, lo que él quería hacer en realidad.

-Quiero decir… quiero saber si quieres ser… mi… novia…-

Gabriella sintió el aire huir de sus pulmones, mientras la sangre hervía en sus venas. Sintió su corazón brincar de felicidad, mientras su mente se debatía entre hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba, o simplemente dar la media vuelta y dejarlo ahí de pie.

Hizo lo primero.

-¿Quueé...? ¿Que dijiste…?-jadeó

-Que si quieres ser mi novia… claro, si no quieres lo entenderé y no te voy a andar rogando por si esa es tu intención…-dijo el chico haciendo inconcientemente un pequeño puchero.

-Yo… no sé que decir… me tomas por sorpresa-

-Bien. Si no quieres esta bien…-

-Espera Draco, yo no dije eso…-

-No te voy a obligar, pero ni se te ocurra ir por ahí diciendo que me rechazaste…-

-Lo que quise decir es que me tomas por sorpresa pero… si quiero…-

-Porque entonces yo lo voy a negar todo y… ¿Qué?-

-Que si quiero- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras eliminaba el espacio entre ellos.

-¿En serio?-dijo Draco, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban como dos esferas plateadas.

-De verdad- suspiró- ahora Draco Malfoy, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-

El chico la observó durante algunos segundos, mientras la sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios rosados. Después de un tiempo, la tomó entre sus brazos mientras bajaba lentamente su boca hasta casi rozar la de ella, donde a centímetros de fundirse con su boca, susurró divertido.

-Esto-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El revuelo que se armó entre los estudiantes después de eso podría decirse que es memorable, pues los rumores acerca de que si era cierto o no que eran pareja volaban como las lechuzas en el día de navidad. Las mas malintencionadas decían que tal vez el estaba bajo una potente poción de amortentia, pero cada vez que los miraban juntos se convencían de lo contrario.

No es que estuvieran en actitud sumamente empalagosa, pero él la trataba como su princesa, y si alguien quería meterse con ella, o con sus amigas, cosa que era impensable pues ante todo, nadie quería enfrentarse al Príncipe de Slytherin y mucho menos a sus secuaces, como los llamaban, las defendían con uñas y dientes.

Hasta los profesores estaban enterados de su noviazgo, y aunque se les hacía bastante sospechoso que Draco Malfoy, quien había sido mortífago al servicio del señor oscuro, y quien despreciara hasta la muerte a los sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre, estuviera ahora de novio de nada mas y nada menos que una mestiza, una hija de muggle, veían con aprobación que el chico estuviera demostrando que el pasado había quedado atrás, y que realmente hubiera cambiado.

Las semanas siguieron su curso, mientras que entre ellos los sentimientos se iban afianzando, hasta convertirse en poderosos cables de acero que los ataban innegablemente al otro. Podrían decir que eran felices, y que después de un tiempo, seguirían siéndolo, pues se habían compenetrado de tal forma, que cada uno de ellos era conciente de lo que el otro sentía y necesitaba. Eran pues, lo que el otro quería para su futuro, y ambos, por separado, pensaban que sería asi.

Hasta ese día…

El día amaneció exageradamente caluroso, los cientos de estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se apoltronaban en el Gran Comedor, buscando con que refrescar sus gargantas, pues a esas horas de la mañana, les parecía imposible que estuvieran ya bañados en sudor.

Las lechuzas cruzaban el techo del gran comedor, llevando sus preciadas cargas, algunas llevando felicidad y otras, como aquélla lechuza negra de ojos plateados, que sin saberlo llevaba dolor y desesperación.

La carta fue entregada, el papel era de excelente calidad y una tinta muy fina adornaba la pulcra y elegante letra.

Draco Malfoy leyó la carta que ese día le traía la lechuza. A medida que sus ojos se deslizaban por toda la extensión del papel que tenía entre sus manos, sus ojos se iban abriendo hasta lo imposible y su pálido rostro iba adquiriendo un malsano tono verdoso.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, cuando una risa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Gabriella venía entrando por la puerta junto con sus amigas, detrás de éstas, Pansy, Daphne y Millicent hacían lo propio. Al final, una rubia menuda y delgada las seguía, observando con un gesto de malicia y superioridad a Gabriella.

Era Astoria Greengrass.

El chico sintió su sangre hervir. Le parecía una injusticia que precisamente ahora que finalmente estaba siendo feliz, que podía comportarse como un chico de su edad, le fuera impuesta esa condena.

Porque eso era la carta. Una condena por la cual estaba condenado a atarse a Astoria por el resto de su vida, donde las palabras de su padre eran como grilletes que lo ataban de manos y pies a esa niña que jugaba a ser una mujer, a esa arpía que haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

Ahora entendía lo que debió sentir Jackson cuando Isabella lo acusó para obligarlo a casarse con ella. Solo que en su caso, la forma en que esa niña lo estaba obligando estaba disfrazada como "Promesa Matrimonial", una promesa de la que no sabía absolutamente nada hasta ahora y en la que definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo.

Sintió la frialdad apoderándose de su cuerpo. La nota de su padre no le dejaba lugar a dudas. Tenía que casarse con Astoria. Era su deber como el heredero del apellido Malfoy. Como el último de su familia. Y siempre había tenido que hacer lo mejor por su familia. Y por su apellido.

Tenía que aceptar su triste destino, no había más. Se sintió observado y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia quien lo estuviera haciendo, encontrándose la mirada brillante y llena de triunfo de Astoria, quien lo miraba como si fuera un trofeo recién ganado. Le dirigió una gélida mirada cargada de odio, donde el gris de sus pupilas asemejaba trozos de hielo ártico. Astoria le sostuvo la mirada, pero la fuerza y el odio en ella le hicieron voltear hacia otro lado.

Un sentimiento por demás conocido se extendió por sus extremidades, afianzándose en su corazón. La desesperanza, el vacío y el miedo, se mezclaron nuevamente, como hace un tiempo, amenazando con convertirlo de nueva cuenta en un guiñapo, en un objeto inanimado, que solo sobrevive por el hecho de estar, como un inferi.

Volteó a observar a Gabriella, sorprendiéndose ante el cuadro que sus ojos percibieron, pues ella bromeaba y sonreía con sus amigos. Blaise les decía alguna tontería graciosa de las que él acostumbraba, mientras increíblemente Pansy, Theodore y Daphne se reían escandalosamente. Pansy abrazaba a Gabriella, mientras ésta se abrazaba del estómago, apoyada en el costado izquierdo de Daphne. Gely e Inés se secaban las lágrimas de la risa y Millicent hipaba.

Nunca antes hubiera pensado que vería semejante escena, pues ellos eran frías serpientes y nunca se hubieran comportado de esa manera, pero se recordó que ahora las cosas eran distintas, ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, una oportunidad que le estaba siendo arrebatada por un acuerdo hecho entre los Greengrass y sus padres cuando él ni siquiera sabía caminar.

Sus ojos conectaron con los ojos aguamarina de Gabriella, maravillándose con el brillo de felicidad que proyectaban. Se sintió orgulloso porque sabía que él era el que provocaba esos sentimientos en ella y a la vez muy triste, porque sabía que la lastimaría sin remedio. Al instante se maldijo, pues ella debió percibir que algo pasaba y frunció el ceño. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con los sentimientos que dejaba traslucir ante ella, pues era muy perceptiva y no quería lastimarla. Primero se dejaría cruciar hasta la muerte antes de hacerle daño.

Le sonrió para calmarla, mientras ella borraba el rastro de sospecha de su pálido rostro, sonriéndole de vuelta. En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de algo que no había querido ver con anterioridad.

Estaba total y profundamente enamorado de Gabriella Scott.

Y por Merlín que haría hasta lo imposible por estar con ella.

Como que era Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

* * *

Bien veremos si puedo entregar a tiempo... pero por mientras... aqui les dejo otro... a ver que opinan...

Gracias mil por leer...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hermanas! se que no tengo perdon de dios, pero la pin%&/·$" máquina me ha estado fallando y dos veces tuve que reescribir el capitulo... pero bueno, quedo mas o menos, ya saben de mi complejo perfeccionista... espero que aún este a tiempo para entregarlo... aqui dejo el último cap del fic del reto... veremos quien gana... que emoción!

Nota: el principio de este capítulo se me medio ocurrió escuchando la canción **Adicto** de Enrique Iglesias... algo intenso el niño...jejejeje

Saludos a mis hermanas... ya saben quienes son... las quiero mucho... y las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada en este mundo me pertenece... todo es de la Rubia británica... aunque algunos personajes si son míos...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**DE BODAS INTERRUMPIDAS Y TRASLADORES INSERVIBLES**

Caminaba con firmeza por un desierto pasillo cuando la vió venir a lo lejos, caminando con ese aire de elegancia y delicadeza, como una fina bailarina, tarareando una melodía por lo bajo, con un libro frente a su rostro, totalmente ajena a quien se cruzara por su camino.

Las manos comenzaron a cosquillearle, el aire le faltó y debajo de su vientre, su cuerpo se tensó como un cable de acero, en respuesta al aroma inconfundible que despedía su piel, el cual le llegaba aunque estuviera lejos de ella, algo inverosímil si se sabe que en esos momentos no había corrientes de aire.

Como si fuera un autómata, su cuerpo avanzó en automático hacia ella, sus manos se alargaron para tocarla, tomándola del brazo y jalándola para introducirla en la primera aula vacía que encontraba en su camino.

Ni bien se había cerrado la puerta cuando sus labios ya estaban atacando con frenesí los de ella, buscando succionar cada milímetro de su esencia, mientras sus manos grandes la apresaban contra sí, en un intento desesperado de sentir su piel, de fundirse con ella para no separarse jamás.

Ella nunca le preguntaba nada, simplemente se dejaba hacer, confundida sí por los extraños sentimientos que percibía del chico, pero siempre había respetado sus silencios y su espacio, aunque la curiosidad le carcomía las entrañas.

De unas semanas hacia atrás, después de que le llegara aquélla carta que se abstuvo de leer frente a ella, la cual notó que no eran buenas noticias pues su rostro se encontraba crispado, y su comportamiento que hasta entonces había sido más sociable de lo habitual, había cambiado, pues lo encontraba taciturno y callado, exactamente igual que antes de la guerra, cuando su vida pendía de un hilo.

Las horas que pasaban juntos se le antojaban en extremo extrañas, pues la mayor parte del tiempo lo encontraba contemplándola como si quisiera grabarse sus facciones a fuego en su mente, y otros tantos momentos, la abrazaba tan fuerte que sentía la desesperación y la angustia mecerse dentro de él. Notaba los cambios en su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, mientras enterraba su nariz entre sus cabellos y aspiraba su aroma, acelerando los latidos de ella en el proceso.

Sin embargo, ese día en especial, notó algo inusualmente distinto. Draco temblaba entre sus brazos, abrazándola aún mas fuerte si cabe, murmurando contra su cabello cosas que no entendía, y en determinado momento, un murmullo parecido a un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Cuando quiso apartarlo de si y observar su rostro, el rastro de una lágrima fue limpiado del rostro del chico, tan rápidamente que ella se encontró preguntándose si lo habría imaginado.

Draco le dio la espalda durante algunos segundos, mientras ella sentía en su pecho una oleada de ansiedad que le produjo un mal presentimiento. Escuchó un largo suspiro, antes de que el chico se diera la vuelta y la encarara con el rostro crispado por la indiferencia. Buscó en su rostro el rastro del hombre del que se había enamorado, pero no lo encontró.

Porque sí, irremediablemente se enamoró del hombre que tenía frente a si, porque sus gestos, sus miradas, sus maneras de tratarla, su forma de hacerle el amor, le habían calado hondo, tanto, que sentía que su corazón latía única y exclusivamente para él. Se había convertido pues en una adicta a Draco Malfoy, a sus maneras, a él mismo.

Esa misma mañana se había despertado con unas intensas ganas de volver el estómago. Eso, aunado a su falta de apetito y al constante estado de adormecimiento que sentía de un tiempo acá, le había dado a pensar que tal vez estuviera enferma. Una rápida visita a la enfermería y sus sospechas se habían confirmado. Aunque no de la forma que ella esperaba.

El sonido de la voz grave de Draco la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Tenemos que hablar-

Tragó saliva mientras asentía lentamente. Ella también tenía que hablar con él. Muy seriamente.

-Debemos terminar-dijo el rubio con indiferencia- esto ya llegó demasiado lejos y ya no quiero seguir-

Gabriella sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. La sangre en sus venas se congeló, mientras sentía sus ojos picarle y la hiel en su boca comenzaba a hacérsele desagradablemente amarga. Contuvo las ganas de vomitar y lo miró impasible, llamando a todo su autocontrol para evitar soltarse a llorar.

Draco continuó hablando, dándole explicaciones que no pedía, destrozando su corazón, su mente y su alma con sus palabras, diciéndole que la dejaba, porque tenía que casarse con otra. Cuando llegó hasta este punto, pareció salir de su sopor, irguiéndose de nuevo, para atacar como serpiente herida.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste…?-

-Voy a casarme. Con Astoria Greengrass. Dentro de algunos meses seremos marido y mujer y…-

-¿Cómo…? No… no te entiendo…-

El chico la observó con furia contenida, mientras Gabriella se sentía pequeña, sola como nunca antes se había sentido.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¡Todo fue un juego! ¡Un pasatiempo mientras encontraba algo mejor!- suspiró, como tratando de recuperar el control- es inútil que hablemos de esto, es lo mejor, para ti y para mi, que las cosas queden aquí, si quieres puedes decir que tu me dejaste a mi… lo que sea, pero esto se termina aquí, ahora-

Gabriella se sintió morir. Realmente lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos era verdad. Había pensado que tal vez se trataba de un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la cual pedía a Merlín despertar, antes de que terminara realmente dañada.

Pero la imagen que tenía frente a sí, de un Draco indiferente, que la miraba como si no fuera nadie, terminó por romperle el corazón. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, mientras se mordía la lengua con fiereza hasta sacarse sangre, con el único propósito de no llorar frente a él.

Y lo consiguió, mientras sentía el regusto amargo de la sangre inundar su boca, mezclándose con la hiel de sus lágrimas. No lloró ni suplicó por nada más, no tenía caso, lo poco que había conseguido en esas semanas en las que estuvo a su lado le dio valor para componer su máscara frívola y carente de sentimientos, lo suficientemente creíble para que él no sintiera lástima por ella.

-Bien, entonces aquí acaba todo-dijo con la voz plana, sin emoción.

-Si…-

Draco no dejaba de observarla. Sintió un dolor muy agudo en el pecho, ya sabía porqué era, pero quería minimizarlo para evitar que le impidiera respirar. Los ojos vacíos y sin vida de Gabriella le confirmaron lo que ya sabía y tanto había temido: la había lastimado en demasía, y sabía que nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Ni ella a él, ni él mismo.

El silencio los envolvió como una pesada carga. Ya no había más que decirse, así que el chico solamente dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Antes de que su mano rozara la perilla, recordó algo que tenía que pedirle.

-Gabriella… ¿puedo pedirte algo?-

Gabriella lo miró incrédula. ¿Realmente sería tan desgraciado para seguirla humillando? Por lo visto, así sería. Asintió sin ganas.

-Compórtate como una verdadera Slytherin- le dijo, antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente.

Dentro del aula, Gabriella apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Un gemido bajo salió de su garganta, convirtiéndose en segundos en un vergonzoso sollozo. Quiso gritar al mundo su dolor, revolcarse en su miseria y regodearse con ella.

Se abrazó por el vientre, mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a envolverla. Su alma gritaba el dolor de su pérdida, pero algo dentro de ella, una pequeña vocecita le habló justo cuando la desesperación amenazaba con tragársela

Ante todo era una Slytherin.

Jamás había suplicado ni se había humillado. Y ahora no empezaría a hacerlo. Pensó en la pequeña vida que crecía en su vientre. Y ese pensamiento le dio las fuerzas para levantarse y caminar decidida hacia la salida.

No podría remediar el que Draco la hubiera dejado. El que no la amara. El que se estuviera muriendo porque lo había perdido. Pero sí podía hacer algo por el pequeño que crecía dentro de ella. Era el hijo de él. De ambos.

Con una nueva esperanza caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su sala común, donde se encontró con sus amigas, quienes la observaron con detenimiento. Sabían que algo sucedía, pero siendo ella tan reservada, decidieron esperar a que ella misma decidiera hablar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después, el motivo de su cambio fue evidente para todo el castillo. Los rumores sobre el compromiso de Draco Malfoy con Astoria Greengrass eran del conocimiento de todo el mundo.

Y por supuesto que los chismorreos sobre ella y Draco no se hicieron esperar. A cada paso que daba alguien le preguntaba sobre lo mismo. Se sentía harta de tanta atención, y a veces, cuando su condición se lo hacía más difícil, lo único que quería era abandonarse a la soledad de su habitación.

Argelia e Inés se habían dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba. No era solamente el hecho de que su historia con Malfoy hubiese terminado de ese modo. Intuían que era algo más, pero hasta el momento, habían decidido esperar. Aunque Gely, más impaciente, se decidió a preguntarle finalmente sobre lo que le pasaba.

Pero realmente nunca esperaron escuchar todo lo que ella tuvo que decirles. La sorpresa que se llevaron al conocer su secreto fue mayúscula. Y mientras la consolaban dándole ánimos y apoyándola, la certeza de que Draco Malfoy era un cabrón de mierda fue un hecho irrefutable.

Ella les hizo prometer que no le dirían nada a nadie, y así lo hicieron. Aunque Gely convenció a Inés que dado que Draco Malfoy era nadie, bien podrían decirle lo que había hecho, para que sufriera como Gabriella estaba sufriendo.

Y tanto era su sufrimiento, que a pesar de seguir siendo la misma Slytherin de siempre, con las mismas excelentes notas, dignas de la envidia de un Ravenclaw, a pesar de aparentar que continuaba con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, la realidad era otra muy distinta.

Cada día tenía que recordarse que era únicamente por el pequeño que reunía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, para comer, para respirar, para seguir viviendo. Y cada día, cuando subía hacia su sala común, la mirada de triunfo y la risa burlona de Astoria y sus amigas le recordaba que tenía que ser fuerte, si bien Astoria tendría a Draco, ella tenía algo mucho más importante.

Pero cada vez que veía a Draco pasar su vista sobre ella como si no estuviera ahí, el corazón se le rompía un poco más. Por eso le rogaba al tiempo que avanzara más rápido para que finalmente pudiera graduarse y regresar a su casa, junto a su familia.

Le había costado bastante sincerarse con su hermano, pues no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia. Al principio, solamente se quedó observándola fijamente, mientras ella se mordía las uñas de desesperación. Algo debió de ver en sus ojos que solamente atinó a abrazarla con fuerza, mientras ella sollozaba toda la tensión y el stress acumulado durante todo ese tiempo.

Cuando Jackson le preguntó quien era el padre, no pudo negarle su identidad, pero tuvo que hacerle prometer que no intentaría nada contra él. No porque no se lo mereciera, pues ante todo sentía que debía pagar aunque fuera algo de lo que ella estaba sufriendo, si no porque no quería que Draco supiera su secreto. Y asi se lo hizo saber también a Inés y a Gely.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era aguantar hasta el final del curso y después… nunca más volvería a saber de él…

Al menos eso esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El fin de cursos llegó con la revolución que causa la fiesta de graduación. Mientras las demás chicas se preocupaban en como lucirían con sus vestidos y que maquillaje y peinado usarían, Gabriella Scott tomaba la red flú rumbo a la mansión Scott-Harris, para encontrarse con sus padres.

Jackson se le uniría al terminar la fiesta, junto con Millicent. Inés y Gely habían quedado en visitarla al día siguiente. Antes de entrar en la chimenea y arrojar los polvos que la llevarían hasta el que había sido su hogar durante los últimos siete años, recorrió con su vista el despacho del director, al cual solamente en un par de ocasiones había entrado: después de la ceremonia de selección, cuando intentó cambiar de casa y ahora, que precisamente iría de regreso a la suya.

Con un suspiro, dio final a su historia, gritando a todo pulmón el lugar de su destino, desapareciendo segundos después en medio de una nube de hollín verde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los meses fueron pasando, mientras ambos se sentían cada vez más fuera de lugar en sus vidas. Draco se sentía incompleto, como un barco a la deriva, sin puerto seguro. A cada momento que pasaba se convencía cada vez más que el hecho de haber apartado a Gabriella de su lado había sido el peor error de toda su vida, pero ya no podía hacer nada. En un par de días sería su boda con Astoria, tal como su padre lo había decidido.

Narcissa varias veces lo había interrogado acerca de su comportamiento taciturno y callado, pues comía poco y grandes ojeras violáceas aparecían debajo de sus ojos. Parecía un muerto en vida, pero cada vez que le preguntaba, él solamente atinaba a encogerse de hombros y cambiar la conversación. Había hablado con Lucius, pero éste solamente le había dicho que era un comportamiento usual en alguien que estaba a un paso de convertirse en un hombre casado y con responsabilidades.

Pero ella estaba segura de que era algo más. Así que sin dilación escribió a quien sabía iba a darle respuestas sobre lo que pasaba con su hijo.

Pansy Parkinson.

La carta que le llegó de vuelta era un largo pergamino, en el que le explicaba todo, desde el principio, cuando se conocieron, hasta el momento en que ella suponía que todo se había torcido, cuando llegó la carta de Lucius. También le hablaba sobre un extraño encuentro que había tenido hacía unos días con Gabriella, donde se la había topado en Diagon Alley junto con Millicent y sus amigas, saliendo de una tienda de artículos para bebé.

Esto no hubiera sido sospechoso si no hubiera reparado que Gabriella estaba más llenita que cuando la conoció, eso sin contar con el brillo radiante que ostentaba en su pálido rostro. Pansy le dijo a Narcissa que si ella no pensara que era una equivocación, que no podía ser, hubiera pensado que Gabriella estaba embarazada. Y que no podía ser de otro más que de Draco.

Esto había tenido a Narcissa constantemente alerta a los más mínimos movimientos de Draco. Y sumando dos mas dos, se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que decía Pansy, su Draco estaba totalmente enamorado de esa chiquilla mestiza, y se estaba sacrificando por ellos, por continuar con lo que pensaba le correspondía.

El orgullo atenazó su garganta, pues nuevamente su hijo les demostraba cuánto los amaba, pero no podía permitir que su familia sufriera nuevamente, y no solamente hablaba de Draco, si no de esa criatura, que si era cierto que la chica Scott estaba embarazada de su hijo, no permitiría que éste naciera fuera de la protección del apellido Malfoy, apellido que le correspondía por derecho de nacimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El día de la boda llegó, con sentimientos encontrados para todos los involucrados. Por un lado, Astoria estaba exultante, totalmente complacida por estar a unos cuantos minutos de convertirse en la señora Malfoy. Narcissa estaba sumamente preocupada, pues había hecho averiguaciones y se había dado cuenta de que era verdad, Gabriella estaba embarazada de Draco.

Había acudido corriendo hacia Lucius para decirle la noticia, pero éste solamente había dicho que ya era demasiado tarde para parar algo así, que ya no se podía hacer nada. Narcissa lo había amenazado, argumentando la falta de cariño hacia su hijo, reprochándole el que una vez más lo obligara a hacer algo que no quería por el bien de ellos. Lucius solamente se quedó mirándola impasible, encerrándose en la biblioteca de la mansión, sin salir para nada que no fuera tomar sus alimentos y ese día, asistir a la boda de su hijo.

Las mesas fueron dispuestas elegantemente para la ceremonia, los invitados fueron llegando y las sillas se llenaron, cada detalle de la boda fue cuidadosamente llevado a cabo para que no fallara nada. Dentro de la mansión, los novios se preparaban para la boda, la novia, radiante de alegría por conseguir lo que se proponía, el novio, sintiendo que la vida se escapaba con cada segundo que el reloj iba gastando.

Las palomas volaron, mientras el ministro llamaba a los contrayentes a sus posiciones. Draco se encaminaba desde su habitación hasta el amplio salón que serviría para la ceremonia y la recepción, pero en el camino, un par de chicas furiosas se le atravesaron.

-¡A ti precisamente te estábamos buscando! ¡Ni creas que te vas a casar sin antes saber la verdad!-

Gely e Inés estaban frente a él, con los ceños fruncidos y las varitas en alto. Detrás de ellas, un par de hombres cuidaban sus espaldas, sin intervenir. La situación se le hubiera hecho bastante graciosa si no fuera porque las miradas y los gestos de las chicas no admitían una equivocación, así que simplemente se quedó quieto y las observó, esperando que hablaran.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así, Draco?- gritó Inés con rabia- Gabriella te amaba con toda su alma, te dio lo mejor de si y tu simplemente la botaste como un trapo inservible ¿Por qué?-

Draco respiró lentamente, sintiendo el dolor en sus pulmones al oír el nombre de quien tanto amaba. No esperaba que ellas comprendieran su sacrificio, pero tal vez si lo supieran ayudarían a Gabriella a no sufrir, a olvidarlo pronto.

-Yo...-

-No Malfoy, ahora nosotras vamos a hablar- dijo Gely- cometimos el enorme error de impulsar a Gabriella a acercarse a ti, a sabiendas de que terminaría con el corazón roto, como sucedió, no podemos entender como es que te aprovechaste del amor que ella sintió por ti, ni como es posible que después de saber lo del niño fuiste capaz de abandonarla de esa forma…-

-Eres un desgraciado…- dijo Inés, apretando los dientes, conteniéndose apenas para no asesinar al rubio frente a ella- como pudiste saciarte con ella para después abandonarla a su suerte con tu hijo en sus brazos…eres despreciable…-

El cerebro de Draco se desconectó por algunos segundos, mientras las palabras de las chicas se repetían sin conexión en su cerebro.

_Te aprovechaste…la abandonaste… con tu hijo en brazos…_

_La abandonaste…_

_Con tu hijo en brazos…_

Su cerebro se encendió como una lámpara, mientras se negaba una y otra vez a si mismo que las palabras de ellas fueran cierto…

No podían ser cierto…

¿Porque ella no le había dicho nada…?

Recordó entonces su última conversación en la que ella apenas había hablado. Él había tomado la palabra primero, así que, orgullosa como era, al decirle la sarta de tonterías que le había dicho, seguramente pensó que…

¡Merlín!

Tal vez ella quería decirle que estaba embarazada y él…

La desesperación se abrió paso en su pecho como una llamarada, tenía que ir a buscarla, tenía que…

-¡¿Dónde esta Gabriella?- gritó a sus amigas.

-Eso de ninguna manera te incumbe, nosotras solamente venimos a decirte que eres un desgraciado y que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos, porque si no…-

-¡No tengo tiempo para estupideces, tengo que encontrarla!-

Algo debieron ver en su rostro, porque después de una mueca e intercambiar miradas, Inés habló.

-Dentro de… media hora-dijo, mirando su reloj de muñeca- saldrá por traslador hacia América, para nunca volver-

-¡No! ¡No puede irse! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!… por favor... ¿Dónde…?-

-Partirá de la casa de Millicent… si sabes donde es ¿verdad?- dijo con fastidio Gely.

Ante la mirada de confusión del rubio, Inés se adelantó, rodando los ojos y lo tomó por el brazo.

-Vamos, te llevo… haber si Ellie no me mata…-

En esos momentos, entraba la novia por las grandes puertas de la mansión, seguida por Lucius y Narcissa y por los señores Greengrass. Astoria, al ver la forma en la que Inés sujetaba a Draco, se enfureció, sacando su varita.

-¿A dónde crees que vas…? ¡Tenemos una boda a la que asistir!-

-Lo siento Astoria, pero esto es muy importante-dijo Draco con desesperación, mientras Gely e Inés los miraban de hito en hito, bastante curiosas como para perder detalle.

-¡Nuestra boda también lo es! ¿A caso tengo que recordarte lo que pasará en caso de que no nos casemos? La mitad de la fortuna de tu familia pasará a nuestras manos, y ustedes quedarán deshonrados…- dijo la rubia con malicia.

Draco se quedó observándola con odio, mientras en su cabeza el sentimiento entre lo que era lo correcto y lo que en verdad deseaba libraban una encarnizada batalla. Pero antes de que siquiera dijera algo, Lucius se adelantó.

-Vete Draco… no voy a obligarte a que sigas con este absurdo… eres mi hijo, y te amo, ya has hecho bastante por nosotros, ya has sufrido lo suficiente…-

-Pero padre…-

-Ni una palabra más… ve y alcánzala… y no vuelvas sin tu mujer y mi nieto…- dijo el mayor de los Malfoy, con una sonrisa.

Inés y Gely, que hasta esos momentos se habían quedado al margen de todo, bufaron exasperadas.

-Ya era hora…- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Astoria iba a replicar, pero antes de que siquiera dijera algo, Inés los desapareció a ambos hacia la pequeña villa donde vivía Millicent.

Se aparecieron a las afueras de la villa, algo lejos de la pequeña casita. Draco salió despedido, corriendo como nunca, hacia donde estaba el punto de traslado. Llegó apenas, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo, pero cuando se recuperó, varios rostros furibundos lo miraron, mientras jalaba oxígeno y trataba de recuperarse.

-Ga… briella… ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde…está?-

-Llegas tarde Draco- dijo Jackson- Gabriella se ha ido… y nunca va a regresar…-

Lo observó caminar hacia él con la furia apenas contenida, sus palabras lo dejaron pasmado, petrificado sobre la grama, mientas veía como el hermano de la mujer que amaba se acercaba amenazante sobre él, siendo apenas conciente del puño derecho de Jackson viajando a velocidad estremecedora hacia su rostro, para ser estampado dolorosamente a manera muggle sobre el mismo.

Escuchó el sonido de su mandíbula al romperse, pero eso no le importó, siguió de pie como un autómata, tambaleándose y buscando con desesperación mantenerse de pie. Vio el puño izquierdo del chico acercarse con celeridad, mientras cerraba los ojos, preparándose para recibir el segundo golpe.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó, pues un grito sacado de quien sabe dónde evito que terminara con su aristocrática nariz rota. El grito de un ángel, de su angel personal.

-¡Jackson, no!-

El puño de Jackson se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Draco. Frente a él, Jackson le daba la espalda estupefacto, pues frente a ellos caminaba nadie más y nadie menos que la propia Gabriella, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos chispeantes de ira.

Los ahí reunidos, quienes alguna vez observaron aunque fuera fugazmente el rostro pálido y enfermo de Bellatrix Lestrange, jurarían para toda su vida que habían pensado que quien en esos momentos bajaba la pequeña colina aledaña a la villa Bulstrode era nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Bellatrix… aunque más joven y un poquitito más entrada en kilos…

-¡Gabriella! ¿Pero… no te habías ido ya?- preguntó Jackson.

-Y así era, pero tal parece que el traslador fue mal fabricado, pues solamente avancé algunos metros…-bufo exasperada- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-

Draco la observaba anonadado, mientras su cerebro batallaba con el pensamiento de estar alucinando. Gabriella se veía como un verdadero ángel, ataviada con un sencillo vestido color azul turquesa, que resaltaba su pálida piel y hacía brillar extraordinariamente sus ojos aguamarina. Su cabello estaba suelto y los rizos rubios le conferían un halo de divinidad. Era como ver a la luna vestida de cielo con el sol en el cabello.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ¿A que viniste?- dijo ella, encarando al joven Malfoy, quien seguía con la boca abierta, chorreando sangre a mares.

-Vine a detenerte. No te vayas por favor, no… no antes de que podamos hablar…-

-¿Y porque habría de hacerte caso? ¿No se supone que hoy es el día de tu boda? No entiendo entonces que haces aquí…-

-Por favor Gabriella… dame sólo unos minutos… por favor…-

La mayoría de los presentes se quedaron petrificados, pues ver a un Malfoy suplicando, a Draco Malfoy suplicando, era un verdadero espectáculo. Gabriella lo miró impasible, con indiferencia, mientras dentro de ella se libraba la batalla más grande de todas. Finalmente, maldiciendo a su curiosidad, cedió.

-Está bien, pero solamente unos minutos, tengo un viaje por hacer- dijo Gabriella, caminando hacia la pequeña casita de los Bulstrode.

Draco se quedó observándola mientras caminaba, inseguro por primera vez en su vida de lo que tenía que hacer y decir, sabiendo que si cometía el más mínimo error, podría perderlos a ambos para siempre.

Gabriella, al percibir que Draco no la seguía, volteó ligeramente hacia él para apresurarlo.

-¿Vienes o no?-

El cuerpo de Draco se movió en automático, como si las palabras de ella hubieran sido la orden que necesitaba para moverse, siguiéndola hacia el interior de la casa. Se quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando entro al interior de la pequeña casita, la cual resultaba bastante acogedora, si bien no era lo que hubiera esperado, pero para estar llena de cosas muggles, resultaba bastante cómoda.

Gabriella le invitó a pasar a la cocina, donde comenzó a moverse con bastante facilidad, como si ya conociera el lugar. Después de algunos minutos de silencio, donde ella buscó aquí y allá, consiguiendo lo necesario para curarlo de forma muggle.

Con la varita le arregló la mandíbula, mientras limpiaba su barbilla, cuello y pecho de la sangre que no había dejado de manar de su boca. Draco solamente la observaba en silencio, embebido en observar milímetro a milímetro cada rincón de su cuerpo que tenía a la vista, en recordar las formas femeninas que habían yacido bajo de él, completamente desnudas.

Se removió incómodo en su asiento, pues ante este pensamiento, su miembro se irguió clamando atención, mientras se regañaba mentalmente el pensar de esa forma en una mujer embarazada, pero se consoló un poco ante el pensamiento de que era su mujer. Sonrió al pensar en ello, inesperadamente feliz de pensar en ella como su mujer, la mujer que amaba y la madre de su hijo.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Te recuerdo que no tengo mucho tiempo… además creo que se te está haciendo tarde para tu boda con Astoria- dijo Gabriella, ocultando una mueca de dolor, dándose la vuelta para evitar que Draco la descubriera.

Draco apretó los puños, ahí estaba otra vez la obstinación y el orgullo de la chica, imponiéndose como una muralla. Si la primera vez había sido difícil, esta vez, sería prácticamente imposible. Pero los Malfoy no se daban por vencidos, no señor, y le iba a demostrar a esa pequeña serpiente rubia lo que era ser un verdadero Malfoy.

-No voy a casarme con Astoria- dijo despacio, estudiando su reacción.

-¿Ah…si?-dijo ella, fingiendo indiferencia- mmmh… ¿Por qué?-

Draco sonrió internamente, la curiosidad siempre había podido más que su orgullo.

-Porque no la amo- dijo, dando un paso hacia ella- porque yo estoy enamorado de otra persona…-

-¿Ah si? ¿De quien? Digo, si se puede saber- dijo Gabriella, con el corazón encogido, pues pensaba que alguien más le había robado su amor.

Draco disminuyó la distancia entre ellos, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a observarlo a los ojos.

-De ti. Estoy enamorado de ti-

Gabriella escuchó sus palabras sintiendo cómo su agrietado y muerto corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente, reparándose ante sus palabras. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para matar la esperanza que sentía nacer dentro del mismo, pues no quería sufrir más, ya no quería sentir el dolor atenazando su corazón, resquebrajando su dignidad.

-¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué sigues haciéndome sufrir de esta manera? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Quieres acaso seguir burlándote de mi? Ya déjame en paz Draco, vete, cásate, sigue tu vida y déjame a mi tratar de vivir la mía…-

-No puedo hacer eso Gabriella… no puedo dejarte ir, te amo en verdad, y ahora que sé que llevas un hijo mío en tu seno, menos podría hacerlo…-

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? ¡Gely!- jadeó furiosa- ya arreglaré cuentas con ella más tarde…-murmuró para sí, tomando nota mental de darle una buena reprimenda a esa cotilla- No veo que tenga nada que ver eso con lo que me estas diciendo…-

-¿Cómo que no? ¡No voy a permitir que un hijo mío sea un bastardo!-gritó Draco, desesperado por la renuencia de ella a aceptar sus palabras.

Gabriella se encogió en su posición, dolida por sus palabras. La palabra "bastardo" se le antojó lo bastante ofensiva como para utilizarla al referirse a su hijo, pero tuvo que reconocer que Draco tenía razón, su hijo sería un bastardo. Con dolor en la mirada y conteniendo apenas las lágrimas, le gritó:

-¡¿Y tu crees que yo si querría algo así para mi hijo? ¡No puedo hacer nada Draco! Tu vas a casarte con Astoria, mientras que yo…-

-¡No! No voy a casarme con Astoria… yo… iba a casarme con ella porque… mis padres hicieron un acuerdo matrimonial cuando yo era pequeño… un contrato en el cual tenía que casarme con alguna de sus dos hijas… so pena de perder la mitad de nuestra fortuna… y quedar deshonrados… el contrato se había olvidado, pero Astoria lo revivió con tal de casarse conmigo…-

-Tal como quería hacer Isabella con Jack…-

-Si… a mi padre no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo, así que me avisó que tendría que casarme con ella… los matrimonios arreglados en nuestra familia se han hecho por generaciones… y este no iba a ser la excepción…-

-Entonces por eso te ibas a casar con ella…-

-Si, pero yo no estoy enamorado de ella, es de ti de quien estoy enamorado, Gabriella, por favor, créeme… tuve que mentirte para que te alejaras de mí… perdóname por favor… sé que tal vez tu no me ames aún, pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que tu me ames… si tu me dejas, si me dejas pasaré el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz a ti y a nuestro hijo, buscando la manera de que te enamores de mi… Gabriella… dame una oportunidad… por favor-

Gabriella suspiró hondamente, preguntándose si sería posible que esa taimada serpiente la amara realmente, tanto como lo amaba ella misma. Pero cuando observó la determinación y el amor brillando en sus claros ojos grisáceos, supo que era verdad.

-No creo que eso sea posible Draco…-

-¡Por favor Gabriella! Te prometo, te juro por lo que más quieras que…-

-Sshh- dijo ella, cubriendo con su mano la boca del chico- no creo que sea posible que me enamore de ti… porque ya lo estoy… Draco, te amo…- dijo ella con una sonrisa, ante la mirada atónita de Draco.

La sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Draco, mientras sentía cómo el vacío en su pecho se llenaba, dando paso al sentimiento más grande que había sentido jamás: el amor.

La abrazó fuertemente contra sí, mientras buscaba sus labios con frenesí, como un sediento busca desesperadamente el agua, ahogándose en su esencia, deseando con desesperación impregnarse de ella para quedarse grabado a fuego en su piel.

Gabriella gimió entre el beso, conciente de que el oxígeno se le estaba acabando, reacia de apartarse de lo que consideraba la fuente de la vida, de su vida, de su existencia completa. De improviso, Gabriella soltó una pequeña exclamación, separándose de Draco con un ligero empujón.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué…?-inquirió Draco, preocupado por si algo le pasaba a ella o al bebé.

-El bebé… se movió…- dijo Gabriella, sonriendo feliz ante el movimiento de su hijo.

Draco se quedó observándola extasiado, mientras inconcientemente alzaba su mano para tocar su vientre. Detuvo la mano a medio camino, pero Gabriella lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo colocarla sobre su vientre, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la de él. El pequeño, al sentir la presión, pateó suavemente, mientras un hilillo plateado confirmaba la magia que ambos, padre e hijo, compartían.

-Es perfecto… y es nuestro…-dijo Gabriella con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Si… es especial…como _Tocar las Estrellas_…-

¿Fin?

* * *

No sé... ustedes que creen?... Yo solamente se que no se nada... pero gracias mil por leer...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola queridas! He vuelto con el final de esta historia... en parte para agradecer en tiempo y en forma el haber sido ganadora del primer lugar de este reto... gracias a mis hermanas, a todas las personas que lo leen... me hacen muy feliz...

Aprovecho para saludar a mis hermanas del club _**Slytherin Semper Perversis**_... a mis demas hermanas que no son del club... y a todo el que me lee... besos y abrazos...

Disclaimer: nada es mio... todo es de JK...bueno, solo alguno que otro personaje por ahi...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**-EPÍLOGO-**

_Once años después..._

Como cada día, Draco Malfoy despertó cuando el sol apenas se asomaba por las escarpadas colinas cercanas a su pequeña casita de verano. A su lado, su esposa dormitaba con la boca graciosamente abierta, y un suave ronquido salía de su garganta.

Como cada mañana, Draco se acercaba a ella, le besaba la frente y la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho hasta que ella despertaba con una sonrisa y aún con los ojos cerrados buscaba sus labios para darle un tierno beso.

Después de eso, se quedaba observándola un poco, mientras ella se ponía en pie, caminaba hacia el baño donde se lavaba la cara, y después se cepillaba los dientes ante la atenta mirada de su marido, quien no perdía ningún movimiento de ella, ante la sensual visión de su mujer en uno de sus camisones semi transparentes.

A continuación se cepillaba el cabello con parsimonia, mientras sus ojos se conectaban por entre el espejo, hasta que, sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más, el se levantaba con celeridad, la tomaba de la cintura y la colocaba sobre el mueble peinador, mientras se hacía espacio entre sus piernas, besando su labios, cuello y pechos, mientras ella le bajaba el pantalón del pijama con sus pies, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran, sacándoles gemidos y jadeos de placer.

Le gustaba observarla mientras la penetraba lentamente, observando con detalle cómo sus ojos verde-azulados se oscurecían, mientras su piel tan blanca se perlaba de sudor, y su olor a mujer se iba mezclando con el olor a sexo. Cuando el vaivén del sexo comenzaba a hacerse frenético, le encantaba sentir la presión de sus torneadas piernas alrededor de su cintura, buscando profundizar el contacto.

Sus manos enlazadas, los gemidos y jadeos que se escapaban de sus labios sonrojados e hinchados por sus besos, sus ojos oscurecidos y empañados por la pasión, la sensación de humedad y calor que envolvía su miembro, enloqueciéndole por completo, su voz cargada por la pasión gritando su nombre y anunciando su inminente orgasmo, arrastrándole consigo segundos después. Esos momentos eran lo más preciado para él, pues era donde podía tener a su esposa para él solo, sin la constante distracción que suponía el día a día.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento, normalizando sus respiraciones, mientras Draco le susurraba a Gabriella cuánto le amaba, aún después de tantos años. Apenas se hubieron adecentado, un torbellino de platinados cabellos irrumpió corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus cortas piernas le proporcionaban, estrellándose contra las piernas de su padre, quien apenas consiguió detener su caída.

-¡Pa…pá!-

-¡Scorpius!… ¿No te hemos dicho que no irrumpas así en las habitaciones?… debes tocar antes de entrar hijo…-

-Lo siento papi…-dijo apesadumbrado el rubio, bajando su cabecita avergonzado.

-Bueno, bueno… ya, ¿Quién quiere desayunar?- dijo Gabriella, evitando el momento incómodo de su hijo.

-¡Yo!-gritó entusiasmado el pequeño- ¿Podríamos comer waffles?... me encantan los waffles…-

-Esta bien… waffles serán…-dijo la rubia, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su esposo.

-¿Y pueden tener mucha miel?... ¡Y mermelada de fresa!-

-¡Merlín! ¿No crees que sea demasiado?... Puede que después…-

Mientras su esposa e hijo se alejaban, no pudo menos que sentirse agradecido por tener tan hermosa familia, por tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba y a sus dos hijos que eran la razón de su existencia.

Sí, eso era cada mañana desde hacía once años, y después de tanto tiempo estaba muy agradecido con la vida y con el par de torbellinos furiosos que eran Gely e Inés, por haberle permitido conservar a la mujer que amaba, por haberle permitido la oportunidad de conocer a su hija, y por brindarle una segunda oportunidad al lado de su familia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El imponente Expresso de Hogwarts esperaba a sus nuevos pasajeros, los cuales se arremolinaban frente a él con sus infantiles rostros llenos de ilusión y asombro, mientras que los mas grandes, sonreían ante la visión de los pequeños quienes se mostraban exultantes y llenos de ansiedad, recordando tiempos pasados donde ellos mismo habían mostrado tal comportamiento.

Ajenos a todo bullicio, un cuarteto de rubios se mantenían apartados de todos, observando con cautela cualquier movimiento que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor, buscando signos de agresividad hacia ellos. Era la primera vez que estaban tan expuestos a la gente después de tantos años de concluida la guerra. Y los mayores sabían que era necesaria tanta atención a su entorno, no fuera que ahora si tuvieran que defenderse de algún ataque.

El tren bufó anunciando su partida, mientras los pasajeros se aprestaban a subir para no perderlo. Draco Malfoy adelantó un paso y se arrodilló frente al par de mujeres que tenía frente a sí. Tomó las pequeñas manos de su hija y las besó con ternura, en un gesto inusual en él. La pequeña lo miró con sus enormes ojos aguamarina y se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo ondear su larga y rizada cabellera platinada.

-Cuídate mucho hija, no te metas en problemas, pon atención en tus clases y por ningún motivo…-

-Vale papá, que no me voy toda la vida… nos veremos en navidad ¿sí?- dijo la niña, separándose un poco del abrazo de su padre, mientras sus ojos quedaban conectados- además, prometo escribirte muy seguido-

-¿Que tan seguido? Espero que a diario porque…-

-¡Draco Malfoy!-

-¡Papá!-

-Lo siento… pero, mejor ¿porqué no te quedas un año más en casa?, podemos contratar un tutor que enseñe lo que nos ha faltado por enseñarte, ¿no te gustaría?-

-Draco…- dijo suavemente Gabriella- ya habíamos hablado de eso…-

-¡Pero es que no estoy listo para que se vaya…! Sylvanna… -

-Papá, tu eres el hombre más importante de mi vida, junto a Scor, claro-

-Mmmm…-

El tren bufó una vez más, mientras la pequeña Sylvanna daba un abrazo más a su padre.

-Estarás bien papá… te prometo escribirte una vez por semana, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo…- dijo Draco, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y su boca se curvaba en un gracioso puchero.

Sylvanna avanzó hacia su madre, dándole un gran abrazo y un beso, y acto seguido, se arrodilló frente a su hermano Scorpius, mientras le daba un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Portate bien Scor, no hagas enojar a papá ¿eh?- le dijo, mientras el pequeño sacudía la cabeza afirmativamente y se dejaba abrazar por su hermana- y deja en paz al pobre Thymmy, ya esta muy viejo…- susurró contra su oído.

Acto seguido, caminó arrastrando su baúl hacia el tren, en donde un chico varios cursos mayor le ayudó a subirlo. Desapareció durante algunos minutos, en los que se dedicó a buscar un compartimiento vacío, encontrándose de frente con uno donde estaba un chico algo mayor que ella, de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros, sentado a un costado de una chica rubia de ojos azules, quienes la observaron fijamente de forma descarada.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo sentarme?-

-Claro que si-dijo el chico- Me llamo Ivan, Ivan Krum, ella es Chelsea Mathers-

-Mucho gusto, soy Sylvanna Malfoy-Scott- dijo ella, adelantando su mano derecha para saludar a los dos chicos.

-Pondré tu baúl aquí para que nos podamos acomodar a gusto-dijo Ivan después de estrechar su mano.

-Gracias…voy a despedirme de mis padres-

Sylvanna asomó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del tren, mientras sus padres la observaban y agitaban elegantemente sus manos en señal de despedida, Scorpius ofrecía sus pequeños brazos hacia ella con el fin de subir también a la imponente máquina.

Sylvanna sabía, porque sus padres habían hablado con ella sobre ello, que tal vez su estadía en Hogwarts iba a ser un infierno cuando las personas supieran quién era ella, pero con el grado de valentía que había heredado de su madre, les dijo a ellos y se dijo a si misma que no iba a permitir que nada le afectara, y aún más, que nadie quisiera faltarle al respeto, así que con una sonrisa brillante y perfecta en la que les dijo que todo estaría bien, se despidió de su familia.

En esas estaba cuando frente a ella apareció el que sería el centro de su universo en algunos años más, quien se quedo parado frente a ella, en pleno estado de estupefacción, mientras observaba fijamente y sin parpadear la hermosa visión de un ángel de cabellos platinados y ojos verde azulados, sonriendo brillantemente hacia algún lugar que no pudo identificar.

Y mientras sus ojos dorados se cruzaban con los de ella, quedando prendados uno del otro, conteniendo la respiración, mientras ella pensaba que sus ojos imposiblemente dorados eran lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, mientras detallaba cada centímetro del rostro del chico que tenía frente a sí, Sylvanna pensó que su madre tenía razón cuando le contó sobre la primera vez que vio a su padre. Y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente todo lo que ella había sentido era total y absolutamente cierto.

El tren bufó una vez más, anunciando ahora sí su partida, mientras el chico de cabellos castaños se apresuraba a subir y buscar un compartimiento. Sylvanna ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver a su padre, de suerte que no pudo ver el sonrojo furioso en sus mejillas, ni a su madre tratando de evitar que el casi saliera corriendo tras el tren.

Porque si, Draco Malfoy acababa de ser testigo de lo que los muggles llaman "amor a primera vista", entre su hermosa hija y un chico desconocido que sin embargo le parecía extrañamente familiar, y había querido salir corriendo hacia el tren y bajarla del mismo para encerrarla en Malfoy Manor hasta que tuviera treinta años… o hasta los sesenta.

Mientras tanto, el castaño buscaba afanosamente al ángel que había visto en la ventanilla, cuando al pasar por un compartimiento, sus ojos se posaron en la hermosa figura de la chica, quedando nuevamente hipnotizado por la imagen. Sin pedir permiso, entró al compartimiento, deteniéndose frente a ella, absorto en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Chelsea.

-¿Qué…?-

-Que si estás bien… te hice una pregunta pero no me contestaste-

-Lo siento… ¿Qué…?- dijo prestando atención por primera vez desde que entró al compartimiento.

-Dije que ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ah… Teddy… eh… Ted, Ted Lupin-

-Mucho gusto Ted Lupin- dijo ella, extendiendo su mano derecha para presentarse- soy Chelsea Mathers, él es Ivan Krum y ella es Sylvanna Malfoy…-

-Sylvanna… ¿Malfoy?-

Sylvanna rodó los ojos. El encanto se había roto. Seguramente ahora empezarían las miradas de odio y repulsión hacia ella por ser una Malfoy. Se preparó mentalmente para evitar que le hicieran daño, pero el castaño solo la miró impasible antes de añadir.

-Creo que somos…alguna especie de… familiares…-dijo él apesadumbrado.

-¿Cómo…? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-dijo Sylvanna extrañada.

-Es una larga historia…-

-Bueno Ted, no se tú, pero no tenemos ningún otro lugar al que ir-dijo Chelsea- porque no nos cuentas como es que tu y Sylvanna son familiares- agregó, mientras se acomodaba a un costado de Ivan.

El tren siguió su viaje acostumbrado, aquél que tantas veces había recorrido, mientras cada uno de ellos iba descubriendo, que a pesar de parecer muy diferentes, tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban.

Lo que si es seguro, es que Draco Malfoy jamás se recuperó del golpe de no ser el único hombre más importante en la vida de su hija, porque varios años después, a pesar de los conflictos con los Weasley y los Potter, Sylvanna Narcissa Malfoy y Ted Remus Lupin serían algo más que amigos… muy a pesar de Victoire Weasley.

* * *

Bueno, por fin termina la historia... o no?... quien sabe.. despues de todo, si tengo tiempo, tal vez... mejor no me adelanto...

gracias mil por leer...


End file.
